The Man from Nowhere
by animeXIII
Summary: Nobody knew him. Until his best friend was taken away from him. Nothing to lose. Nothing to compromise. Now his battle begins. The man from nowhere. AU. AXEL, ROXAS, XION. NOT ROMANCE. NOT OF ANY KIND. JUST FRIENDSHIP.
1. The Kids

**[AUTHER NOTE]**

This story is inspired, passed on, and or alteration of the movie by the same name. It is made up of three short chapters and an epilogue. It will be all posted within the month, before October ends.

**Full****Summary:** Nobody knew him. Until his best friend was taken away from him. Nothing to lose. Nothing to compromise. Now his battle begins. AU. The man from nowhere.

**Rating:** Mature. **R**.

**Warnings:** Swearing and smoking, drugs, slight abuse, death and over all violence.

**Pairings:** This story doesn't really focus on couples, just the friendship Roxas, Xion and Axel share. But you will see Cloud-Tifa, Squall(Leon)-Rinoa, Zack-Aerith; all parents. And Irvine-Selphie as partners on the force.

**Disclaimer:** The Man from Nowhere; directed and written by Lee Jeong-beom. © Square Enix for Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. And Disney for the bit they own in it.

**[Story]**

…8∞8…

"Two please"

Redhead and owner of the small shop vendor turned to the counter. Two large sets of blue stared back at him. Without a word he pulled out two sea salt ice creams and held them out. Two children reached out for them only to have them pulled out of their reach.

"Money thieves"

Pouting the two dug into their pockets before dropping their change onto the counter. Satisfied he allowed them to take their treats. Happily the two pilled off the rappers and dug in. Owner turned back to his work, which was currently was sweeping away the dirt that had gathered on his floor.

"Hey mister" he paused glancing back at the two, both smiled. "Thanks for the ice cream"

He merely nodded. Two stated happily chatting to him about their day, like they always did. They were ten, finishing up their fourth year. They came by everyday on their way home after getting off the train. His vendor was right outside the train station along their way. Two saved their allowance so they could come everyday just to get their treats. He knew their names and favorite things, even though he could careless about it. They were best friends and twerps.

"Xion and I are having our birthday party at my house. You should come, you've right next store"

"No thanks" he informed the blonde as he set his broom aside in the corner and turned back to his counter were the two stood leaning, chewing on their popsicle sticks.

"Come on mister. Please?" the little raven haired girl, Xion pleaded. He merely stared blankly at the two. Both pouted for a moment before smiling.

"Well our birthdays aren't for another two months. So we'll just asked until then"

"Roxas and me are going to be eleven. How old are you?"

"Old"

"Yeah but not old, old" they stated.

One would think they were twins with they way they did that, reading each other's mind. But they weren't. They were born on the same day however, but not twins. They weren't even related. Their mothers were childhood friends from what they'd told him. Best friends just like they were.

"It's past four" he informed backing both of them turn back to the clock tower that loomed over them. Both gasped.

"Bye Mister"

"See you tomorrow"

Both waved as they ran off.

Roxas and Xion ran home in a race. Both were met by worried mothers. Two raven haired woman stood outside the bar they'd rushed to. Roxas's mother, Tifa, owned and ran the bar. She had long dark brown hair in a low ponytail and her bangs wept to one side of her face, her golden brown eyes on them as she stood wearing nothing more then a simple white beater and black jeans. Beside her stood Xion's mother, Rinoa; she had raven dark hair that was about the same as Tifa's other then her bangs fell in her face and was flowing freely around her shoulders. She has a chocolate brown gaze and stood in a blue summer dress that nearly touched the ground. Tifa hand her hands on her hips and Rinoa's were crossed over her chest.

"You were at that ice cream shop again weren't you" Rinoa stated worriedly.

"How many times do we have to tell you two? Stay away from that shop when your alone" Tifa scolded pulling her son inside, followed by Rinoa and Xion.

"We weren't alone. We were together getting ice cream" both chimed.

"We know that but that man…" Tifa sighed.

"We don't think you should be going to that shop without an adult"

"Mom we walk home everyday just fine" Xion pointed out.

"What's wrong with that shop?" Roxas added.

"Mister isn't going to hurt us" they stated together.

"He barely talks to us"

"Or anything else" Xion added after her friend.

Both women sighed. The kids didn't get it. But they didn't feel comfortable with that man. Something about him set them both on edge and they didn't like the thought of their babies alone with him. And they knew the two spoke to the man a lot. They spoke of him enough as it was. At first they hadn't given it much thought. But day after day they two would come home talking about the owner of the ice cream shop. Then they finally saw the man. Redhead with wild untamed spikes, insane toxic green eyes, tattoos on his face, piercing, skinny and tall, 6'2" at least if not more. Then they'd learned he lived in the apartment complex not a block away. No they didn't like it.

"We invited him to our birthday party so you can get to know him"

"You did what?" the two mothers gasped.

"He hasn't said yes yet" Xion stated sadly.

"But he will" Roxas said.

"Then you guys can get to know him and see he's really nice" both smiled.

"No" their smiles faded at their mother's words. "That man is not coming to your party"

"But-"

"No buts"

Neither child said another words. They went to do their homework leaving both women to sigh. They glanced at each other worriedly. The two kids didn't get it at all.

Upstairs the two kids finished their homework quickly. It was nothing more then a few math problems; once finished the two snuck downstairs again. They heard their mothers talking to their fathers about what happened.

"They weren't there again?" it was Roxas's father, Cloud.

"They invited him to their birthday" they heard a deep sigh followed by Xion's father, Squall.

"Their just children don't be too hard on them. I'll talk to the owner of the vendor tomorrow"

"I feel horrible for the kids. They don't realize how dangerous he could be"

"Or he could be just fine"

That voice was Roxas's uncle, Zack. They liked him. He was fun and didn't yell at them at all. He and Cloud ran a delivery service together. They smiled at the fact he was defending their friend. But they didn't stick around to hear more. They snuck to the door and slipped out without even being noticed. Unaware of the children's leave the conversation went on.

"Zack have you seen the man?"

"Yeah, I've seen him. For the record I didn't look far from the same as a teenager. I got tattoos. Sure I only had my ears pierced but that doesn't make the guy anything less for a few more holes. And the hair could be natural. Why else would anyone want that hair color?"

"It couldn't be" Rinoa mused softly.

"Either way, he hasn't done anything yet. And he didn't call the cops when Roxas and Xion first showed up at his shop"

The other four adults couldn't comment that statement. It had some truth to it. But that didn't mean they were going to let their kids hang out with the man. A man at least ten years older then them if not more, at that.

"I'm still not going to allow it" Squall stated. "But I do see your point"

"Don't condemn the guy. He's odd. Not evil" Zack pointed out. "Sora goes there all the time and they guy doesn't even talk to him apparently. Just hands over what the customer wants after getting paid. And jumping Roxas and Xion like this will only make them want to hang out with him more"

"He does have a point" Cloud agreed. "They see him at a friend after all"

"I still don't like it" Tifa stated firmly; leaving that at that.

888

Down the street thetwo tenyear olds ran hand in hand to the small park next to the old and worn apartment complex. They played until a blonde came out with a guitar case on his shoulder. Seeing the two children the musician smiled holding the door.

"Demyx!" they greeted running over to the collage student.

"Hey'o kiddos. You looking for Red again?" both nodded with smiles. "Go on in. You know where to find him" musician stated holding the door for them. Seeing as no one was going to buzz them in otherwise.

He did this often for them. They'd show up at least once a week to see the redhead up on the second floor in room eight. Demyx had first met the two in the park outside the complex. They'd thrown in a few pennies into his case when he was playing out there. He was insulted until he looked up at the two kids. Both smiled at him brightly before telling him he was awesome and to play more. Spot in his heart had been there ever since. Didn't hurt the fact he had a little brother about their age. And Roxas reminded him of him a lot.

"Thanks Demyx" the chimed as they ran through the door and up the stairs they left the musician behind to find their friend.

Inside room eight the redhead was fixing himself dinner; beef curry and rice, something simple after a long day. Knock on his door made him pause at the stove. He didn't need to answer it to know who it was. It was always the same. Sighing he wiped his hands, turned down the burner and went to the door. He barely opened the door, only a crack was needed to see the two out in the hall waiting for him.

"Hello mister"

"Go home"

"But we just got here"

"Do your parents know where you are?"

"Probably not"

"You're not coming in"

"If you don't let us in the pervert next door will get us"

Redhead glared at the two. They were right. Guy next to him wasn't the cleanest or nicest bastard in the world. Despite knowing he was going to regret it, he opened his door. Two shot inside before he could change his mind. Both sniffed the air.

"Oh are you making dinner?" Xion asked.

"It smells great" Roxas agreed.

"Haven't eaten yet?"

"Nope" both answered with smiles. Sighing he checked the food.

The two sat themselves at his small two seat table. They somehow managed to squeeze onto the same seat together. Even though they hadn't asked, he knew they wanted some food too. So he made up two small plates along with his own and placed them on the table. Fetching them all some water he joined them. They happily dug in.

"Mom said we couldn't invite you to our party" Xion informed sadly.

"Mother said we couldn't go to your shop alone anymore" Roxas added just as unhappily.

"But we're going to anyway"

"Yeah, because your our friend"

Man paused in his meal glancing up at them. Shaking his head he turned back to his food. These two were going to be the death of him he was sure. He'd known that the first moment he laid eyes on them; moment the two stole from his shop about a year ago.

It was back in the summer before their fourth year of school. The vendor outside the station had been his for about two years at that point. Never had he had much trouble. It was kind of a dumb so not many people gave it much thought. And he didn't have extra money or time to fix it. One afternoon however he found himself being face to face with these two. They'd come into his shop and asked for two ice creams. He'd given them to them without really thinking about it. It wasn't until after that fact he realized he should have gotten money first. Two kids ran off without paying. Next day they came in again with a boy older then them. Roxas's big brother to come to find out. Kid was thirteen and apologized for the two while paying for the ice cream they'd stolen the day before. Older boy left but the other two didn't. Well they did for a second before going back again asking for ice cream again. That time and every time afterward, he always had them pay before giving them their treats.

Somewhere along the way they found out where he lived. They showed up at first just outside at the park. Then the kid above him started letting them in. Leading to know; this was the first meal they'd gotten from him. But not the first time they'd gotten food from him. Usually it was just snacks and tea before running home. Not today though.

"Mister?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't our parents like you?"

"I'm different"

"But we're not supposed to judge people by appearances. Right?" he nodded after thinking about it for a moment.

"You're not a child molester are you?"

"Or a serial killer?"

He didn't say a word just stared blankly at them. They didn't seem to notice. Xion went on followed by Roxas. Two always followed each other in someway it seemed.

"Our parents were saying they think you are. Or something bad"

"Like a gangster or something"

"What do you think?" redhead asked the two. Both looked around the tiny apartment for a moment before shrugging.

"You kind of live like a prisoner" they stated.

Inwardly he smirked at that. Kids had guts saying something like that to his face. Then again they had guts coming back to him every time hearing stuff like that about him from their parents. Gutsy or stupid; he wasn't sure. Another knock on their door made them pause. Kids were here so who was knocking know?

He left the two at the small table and answered it. Like before with the kids he'd only opened it a crack, glancing out. He was met with a man few inches shorter, with brown hair and stormy blue eyes, eyes that Xion also shared. He was a man with a toned build and strong face. Scar ran over his nose and he was obviously a cop by the way he held himself. Redhead knew who it was. Wasn't the first time they'd met.

"Is my daughter here?"

"No"

"Then why aren't you opening the door?"

Redhead glanced back at the table. Two had ducked under it, unseen do to the table clothe. They'd even wisely taken their plates with them. Stepping aside he opened the door showing the man the space he called home. All of it; table he ate at and chair he listen to the radio in, small kitchen he cook in and the bed off the side he slept in. Only thing you could see was the small bathroom off the kitchen. And all that held was a toilet, small shower and sink.

Seeing no one, the brunette frowned, turning back to the apartment's owner. Green eyes stared back unaffected. Squall hated to do it but he apologized for interrupting his dinner before leaving. Closing the door the two children peeked out from under the table.

"Thanks"

"Finish and go"

"Alright" they agreed getting back in the chair and finishing up their meals quickly.

It was dark by the time they were done. Knowing better then let them walk home alone, he took them. He was met by very unhappy parents. Xion's father most of all. He shrugged at the man. Luckily the kids saved him.

"We were at the park looking for the music man, Demyx" Xion informed.

"But he wasn't there. Mister was going out and said he'd take us home"

"I don't care what you two were doing. You do not sneak out like that" Tifa scolded. She turned to the redhead who was turning to leave. "You" he paused turning back to the woman. "I don't care what you were doing. Stay away from our kids"

"Mom" Roxas protested.

Redhead nodded to them leaving. He didn't pause even when the woman shouted out for him again. Nor did he care about the two sad gazes the children were sending his way. Woman had every right to be worried about her child. What kind of man hung around children? Not usually good ones. But then again it wasn't him that was finding them. It was them finding him. So she'd should be teaching her kid better rather then lecturing him about it.

At the bar Roxas sent to his room and Xion was sent home. Both were grounded and lost their allowances. Meaning they wouldn't be able to get ice cream or see the redhead for a week. Roxas was in near tears. He couldn't understand why his parents didn't like his friend. His older brother came into their room and climbed up to the top bunk of their bunk bed.

"Van?"

"What?" the older shot, impatiently.

"Why don't Mom and Dad like Mister?"

"Because they think he's a pedo"

"… but he never touches us. And he's nice"

"Their parents, it's there jobs to be bossy and overprotective. They worry and can be stupid. Just get over it and stop seeing the guy"

"But-"

"Yeah, yeah; he's your friend. You're such a loser" older muttered. "Consider yourself on probation"

"He won't hurt me or Xion" Roxas defended.

"Yeah well let's hope not, because if he does he's a dead man"

Roxas fell silent at his brother's bluntness. Vanitas was a bit mean and crude; most of the time Roxas didn't think he even like him or wanted him as a little brother. But Roxas knew he loved him. Because whenever he was picked on or hurt, Vanitas would help him. Like when they'd first gone to the ice cream shop. He and Xion known it was wrong and they didn't have money. But they'd wanted ice cream so bad. After they'd done it they'd felt guilty and asked Vanitas what they should do. He'd taken them back the next day and fixed it. They'd gone back ever since and done it right.

Next day after school vendor owner found his regulars at his counter again. Both weren't smiling this time. In fact they looked rather grim for what he was used to seeing them like. He hadn't seen them his depressed since the second time they'd met and they'd apologized for stealing from him.

"We're got grounded and lost our allowance. So we won't be able to be coming for a week" they informed downheartedly.

"So…"

"Yeah…" Xion finished.

They stood looking down at the ground, their hands tightly intertwined. They turned to leave when the redhead called out to them.

"Do me a favor then" he stated throwing something their way. "That expires this week. It rid of it for me"

Roxas blinked down at the box he'd caught. It was a box of ice cream. Not just any ice cream, but their favorite. Sea salt! Both smiled bold looking back to the man. Redhead wasn't even looking at them at this point. He was sweeping again. He did that at least once a day, it seemed.

"Are you sure?"

"We can have this?" man snorted.

"Just trash to me; if you want it, go ahead"

"Thank you Mister" they shot running off with smiles on their faces.

Man glanced at them as they went. Shaking his head he went back to work, lips slightly turning upward. Not a smile but closer, defiantly not a frown.

Two ran back to Roxas's house and took one ice cream with them up to the room after taking care of the rest. They didn't even think about being questioned about it until a third person joined them. Luckily it wasn't an adult but Roxas's big brother. They didn't need to lie to him.

"Where you get that?" Vanitas asked as he got home to find his brother and Xion happily munching on ice cream.

"Mister gave them to us"

"You didn't steal again did you?"

"Nope. He said it was going to expire soon and gave us a whole box. We hide it down stairs in the back of the freezer"

"A whole box huh?"

"We went to tell him we couldn't come around for a while" Roxas explained.

"Then he threw it at us saying to get rid of it"

"But really he was telling us we could have it"

"He funny like that, now wanting to seem nice when he really is" Xion informed.

"How do you know he wasn't just throwing trash at you?" Vanitas pointed out.

"Because we looked at the expirations date, we're not stupid"

"He said it expired this week. But it didn't for another month" Roxas finished, both were smiling. Vanitas could only stare at them for a moment. That was smart for them to do. And honestly he wouldn't have given them that credit.

"So he gave you a free box of perfectly good ice cream?" both nodded. "Why?"

"Because he's our friend" they beamed.

Older teen rolled his eyes at them before leaving them to happily bunch in bliss. Once down stairs his mother called to him. He turned to her and his eyes fell on the box of ice cream in her hand.

"Vanitas, do you know where this came from?" she questioned.

"I bought it" he lied, smoothly.

"You did?"

"Figured it'd keep the brats quiet seeing as they wont be getting any" he stated with a shrug before walking away.

Tifa turned back to the box for a moment before returning it the freezer. She didn't even think twice about it. Nor did she question it farther. Vanitas didn't know what the redhead got out of the two kids following around or calling him his friend. But the teen knew he wasn't going to hurt them. Or he didn't think so. He figured he would have done it by now. And as long as his brother was happy and he was the only one messing with him, he didn't care.

888

Squall hated his job at times. Being a cop at times really made him wonder why he'd chosen such a life. But then again if no one did it then crime wouldn't be stopped. Bad guys wouldn't be put behind bars. Justice wouldn't be survived. This one was one of the worst however. He'd spent the last five months working this case. Finally they had their man. Gang and crime boss was finally in their custody. This guy had done it all; murder, drug dealing, slave trade, organ sales, embezzling. But he'd been in the shadows, clean. But he'd messed up on the last one. He'd been caught by one fluke of a miracle. Now all they had to do what put him on trial.

Sadly things weren't that easy. Things weren't going as planed. Xemnas, also known as theSuperiorwithin the organization he ran, his reach was farther then they'd thought. He was bribing and threatening his way to freedom once more. And do to double jeopardy. If they didn't get him this time, they'd have to build up a new case on him and charge him with something else. And this guy wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

There was a lot of risk to this case. But he wasn't about to drop it now. No he was going to see this to the end. No matter what. He wasn't going to let this madman win. Rinoa, his wife however wasn't pleased with it. She thought it was too much of a risk; wanted him to drop it. He refused and she'd left. Making his life even more complicated then it already was.

888

Week went by before Roxas and Xion showed up again. But it wasn't at his shop. Not only that but it was past nine at night. Two showed up at his doorstep with Demyx, his neighbor. Raising a brow at them in question, he opened his door completely. The blonde young man smiled at him nervously.

"Sorry I found them out in the park looking really upset. I couldn't just leave them there and I have work"

"Whatever"

"Thanks Red. I'd take them home but I don't know where they live. See ya. You two cheer up, 'kay" he shot before turning back down the stairs.

Closing the door he let the two inside. They indeed looked down. Both walked over to his table and sat without a word. It was drizzling out and they're clothes were damp and hair wet sticking to their faces. Fetching some towels he ordered them to dry off. They did so as he made some tea.

"Can we stay here tonight?" they asked as he handed them their warm drinks. He paused at this. "Our parents won't notice"

"How are you so sure?"

"Their fighting"

"All four of them?"

"Yeah"

"Daddy has a bad job. Mom was mad and took me to Roxas's house. He came looking for us and Aunty Tifa started yelling at him"

"Dad started in to. But I'm not sure if he was one Mom's side or Uncle's" Roxas added. Both were near whispers. "Big brother's not home. And… we couldn't sleep with all the noise"

"I've never heard them yell like that before" girl muttered.

"Finish your tea" he stated firmly.

Both did as told, fighting back tears. Finishing they were pointed to the bed and allowed to stay for the night. For once he kind of hope one of their parents would come looking for them. Sadly however no one did. One time they needed someone to get them and no one came. He would have just taken them home himself. But that would have been a death wish. All he could do was keep them safe for the night. A night he spent sleeping at his table, using his crossed arms as a pillow.

Next morning the two were greeted with oatmeal and honey. Both happily ate it before he walked them home. Or back to the bar. They snuck around to the fire escape and to their window where they'd snuck out the night before. Redhead watched making sure they got home okay before going to work.

Inside Roxas and Xion got ready for school quickly. They barely finished when Tifa came up to get them. Both said they didn't want breakfast before making their way to the station. It hurt a little that no one had noticed they were gone. But it was also a relief. Passing the ice cream shop they saw that it was still closed. But it wouldn't be when they went home later together. It was then they were going to thank the redhead for everything he'd done.

888

"Mister!" the two greeted happily. Redhead turned to them and nodded.

"Paying today?"

"Yep" they confirmed. They placed the money along with a small box on his counter.

"What's this?" he asked taking the money first, putting it away before examining the box.

"It's a present for you. To thank you for last night" Roxas replied letting the girl beside him finish.

"And putting up with us; we know you probably have better things to do then hang out with kids"

"Is that so" he stated idly as he slowly pulled away the old newspaper they'd used to wrap it in. Small cardboard box was revealed when the paper was all gone. Opening it he could only stare down at the gift for a moment.

"We made it" girl informed with a sweet smile.

"Just for you" blonde added with his own soft grin.

Lifting the item form the box, he let it sit in his palm. It was a star-shaped charm made from five pale white shells woven together by brown string that was breaded out to he could tie it to something. In the middle was a green marble. Obviously it was handmade and they'd put a lot of time into it.

"We were going to give it to you on your birthday"

"But we don't know when it is. And we wanted to give it to you know"

"It's a Wayfinder"

"We read in a book about legends onDestinyIslands"

"There's a star shaped fruit there. It's called a Paopu fruit and if you share it with someone you'll be forever connected" Xion explained before Roxas went on.

"These charms represent the fruit and that unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms, nothing can ever drive you apart. You will always find your way back to each other"

"An unbreakable connection, huh?" redhead questioned, eyes locked with the charm.

"Yep" both stated pulling their own charms out. They were identical other then the marbles in the middle of different colors; Roxas having blue and Xion violet.

"There made from thalassa shells"

"That can only be found on the islands"

"We collected a whole jar full of them when we went two summers ago"

"So it's special and one of a kind"

"Don't loss it" Xion finished.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because we wanted to know you were our friend. And no matter what, that's not going to change"

"And we couldn't hate you. Because if we did. Then there wouldn't be anyone we liked. Beside each other" Roxas informed.

"We don't have friends"

"Other kids think we're weird"

"Call us trash" they informed sadly before smiling again. "But that's okay"

"As long as we have each other"

"And now we have you"

All the man could do was stare at them. Both smiled not realizing who serious of a statement they were making to a man that had no one. Nor just how powerful a charm they'd give him. He knew the legend and what the Wayfinder was. Even before they'd shared it with him; it wasn't the first time he'd seen one. But it was the first time he'd been given one.

"You two should go home" he stated, hand closing around the charm as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Okay. We'll see you tomorrow Mister"

"Axel" two kids paused at the door turning back to him. "My name, it's Axel" both smiled wider then ever before.

"Bye Axel" they waved. He just watched as they ran off.

Once they were gone he took out the gift just given him. Smiling he took the chain form his neck. He added the star to the 'x' like charm he always wore. Returning the silver link chain to his neck he closed up his shop heading home early for once. Not like he got much business anyway and he had shopping to do.

Two kids ran home and were nearly skipping. They got a name! Mister wasn't mister anymore. It was Axel; Axel their friend and favorite adult ever. Both couldn't take the smiles from their faces at they got to the bar. It was oddly quiet however as they stepped inside. They found a note in the kitchen form Tifa saying she was out shopping and Vanitas was going to be home around six. Meaning they were going to be alone for a moment.

They weren't much bother by it. They ran upstairs to play. They'd worry about homework later; it was the weekend after all. Few hours later they heard someone downstairs. They ran down wanting to know what was for dinner seeing as it was after their normal dinnertime and they were hungry. Both froze at the bottom of the stairs when they saw someone they didn't know. Big man with black dreadlocks and sideburn, he was dressed in a long black cloak. Stranger turned to them and smiled wickedly, looking in his cold navy eyes made both of their blood run cold.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

"Thought we were grabbing a woman not some kids" another man stated stepping out of the kitchen. This guy was a little smaller but not by much. He had the same coat but his hood was up.

"What do you think? Wife or kid, which one do you think he'd fight harder for?"

"Good point. Grab the kids"

"Both?"

"Unless you know which one is his"

Hearing this both of them bolted. Two men cursed as they ran after them. Two kids managed to get to the fire escape and into the back alley. They'd barely gotten onto the street when they were grabbed. Screams were cut short as large strong hands came over their mouths. Tears filled their eyes as they fought with all their might. But their ten year old strength did nothing against the two grown men. Two other men cam up in a car, which they were thrown into after being duck taped and tied.

888

Axel had finished his shopping and headed home when a car nearly hit him when crossing the street. He cursed inwardly and glanced to see why they were in such a hurry. He paused when he saw them stop outside the bar '7th Heaven'. Usually people speed away from the bar because they were drunk. Not to it. Shrugging it off he turned away; or was going to. He paused turning back when something caught his eye. Eyes widened when he saw Xion and Roxas thrown into the car's trunk. Without even thinking he darted forward.

"Get those to back for us boys" guy with dreads stated, hitting the top of the car.

"Who's that?" the hooded man asked. They turned seeing a redhead running to them. Roxas managed to get his mouth free of the duck tape screamed in tears.

"Axel! Help us please!"

"Shit" the two outside the car cursed realizing they didn't only have a witness but a loose end. Guy knew the kids.

"Go!"

Car was ordered to go and did so. Two men left behind pulled out guns. In the back of the car the two kids watched as free as their friend got shot at. They didn't get to know what happened as their view was quickly cut off as they turned into another street.

Axel would have gone after the car. But the two thugs weren't going to let that happen. So they had to go. Hood boy was down without even a blink of an eye. At the lost of the redhead's groceries, which were quickly forgotten and he turned to the other guy. He was a little more trained then the other guy. But that didn't stop the redhead. Getting hold of the man's wrist was all he needed to send him to the ground. He fell to the ground arm dislocated, deep bruise to the gut and coughing up blood. Not only that, but now Axel had his gun. Man didn't moved do to the gun at his head. Giving Axel a moment to pull out his phone with the other had. Redhead couldn't believe that the cops didn't even believe him when he stated there had been a kidnapping.

"_Dude if you're that lonely, pay someone. Don't waste our time_"

Thug laughed as he snapped the phone shut angrily. It was obvious what had happened. Cops around here weren't all as noble as Xion's father after all. Knowing he wasn't going to get any help, redhead turned to the only one currently with possible answers.

"Where are they going?" Axel hissed.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Where?" asked again, gun now at the thugs temple.

"I ain't telling you that. No matter what you do"

"So be it"

Without a second thought he pulled the trigger. Man dropped and Axel dropped the gun beside him. Digging through the dead man's pockets he called the last number dialed and called. It only rang a few times.

"_You get the job done Xaldin?" _

"…"

"_Xaldin…? Hello? Number three" _voice ordered.

"He can't come to the phone right now"

"_Who the hell is this?"_

"Funny he said about the same thing" Axel stated nudging the body with his foot. "The job you gave him. Tell me where it ends?"

"_Good one boy, but not happening_"

"Tell me and I won't kill you like I did your two men"

"_You killed Xaldin? Don't make me laugh_"

"Ransom right? That's why you took them?"

"_Oh you're worried about? Don't tell me you another cop. You know if you are you save me the trouble. You can give the message to Officer Heartily yourself_"

"I'm not a cop"

"_Shame. Then I suppose I'll go then. He'll get the message either way_"

Axel glared as the line when dead. Call hadn't even him much, but it given him enough. The case Xion's father had been working on. The cause to the parents fight. The reason the two had come to his house the other night. Now the reason for their abduction too.

Leaving the scene, he went the direction the car had gone and away from his home. He'd already gone to the point of no going back. Moment he rushed forward and the kids had gotten away he knew there was no going back. Not that it really mattered. He hadn't had a future for years. He was a man that leaved for today. Seemed like now he no longer had a choice in tomorrow.

…8∞8…


	2. The Man

…8∞8…

Zexion had seen a lot of men in his days of an information handler. He knew the killers from the cops and the soldiers from the thugs. But when this redhead approached him he didn't know. Even now as he stood in front of him asking for information on the gang known as the Nobodies, he couldn't tell what the guy's intentions were. He was just empty. No emotions came form him; like he had no heart at all.

"Half upfront" he informed the redhead emotionlessly. Without a word he handed it all over. Not half, all, plus some.

"I want it now"

"You're asking for serious information" the steel haired young man stated, pushing up his glasses. "It'll take sometime"

"Now or not at all. I know all you have to do is hack into the police database to get it. They have everything I want to know"

Zexion stared blankly at the man. He was right but he hadn't expected him to know that. Sighing he got to work. Something told me if he didn't do this now he'd end up in a gutter. Not being able to read this guy was unnerving. Unheard of. Man stood right beside him, silently, without a word for next forty-five minutes until he printed out what he'd asked for and handed it over. Man looked it all over quickly, scanning each page.

"Do you have a stove?"

"Do I have a stove? Of cause I do. What would you…" his words died when the man headed for his kitchen. "What are you…!"

Man turned on one of the burners and burned the information right there and then. Zexion was at a lose. Guy had just spent half a grand to get that and he burns it? No sense at all. Nothing about this man made any sense.

"Thanks for your time and service" redhead stated heading to the door. "Let's just hope your information was right"

Zexion breath caught. It was an idly said statement. But he could tell it was a clear threat. Whatever this redhead had planned tonight for the organization, it wasn't good. And he hoped for his won sake, that the police had it right.

"I need to find a new job" he muttered to himself again alone in his apartment.

888

Police were at the bar when they got home. Vanitas had been there before Tifa, Cloud and Rinoa got home. Squall was there as well but he wasn't working. He stood staring blankly at the bloodstain on the sidewalk. Cloud jumped him first demanding to know what the hell was going on. The other man explained. Explained how Vanitas had called the cops after coming home to find to bodies at their doorsteps, house trashed and Xion and Roxas no where to be found. Two women broke into tears. Cloud fell silent, arm going around his eldest son's shoulders.

"Two men were identified as Nobodies"

"The gang? This all has to do with your job?" Tifa snapped through tears. "Our babies our gone for your job"

"Mom shut up!" her son snapped shocking all of them. "Don't blame his damn job. He warned us about the danger. He sent Rinoa and Xion here because of that. What I want to know is why no one was home" teen snapped wisely.

No one answered. At the time it seemed reasonable to leave the two alone. They were responsible enough to stay home alone; even if they were only ten. But now whatever reasons they had for doing so were forgotten. Vanitas had a good point.

"I'm more worried about the fact that two of their members were dead" Squall confessed. "One was only hired muscle, low on the list. But the other was third in command. Number three. Even if they were fighting among themselves for some reason like it seems. It doesn't explain how he was killed"

"Three?"

"They're ranked in numbers; one being the highest and so on. Xildan was the man's name. He was found shot in the head from close range. There were also signs of a fight. Other man had his neck snapped"

"Don't talk about this around Van" Tifa pleaded.

"Boy already saw it Tifa" Cloud pointed out. She frowned at this. "Leave it be" he stated firmly.

"Who killed them is what we should be asking then?" Vanitas asked, ignoring his parents.

"Yes and why"

888

They were scared. It was dark. They'd been taken from the care only to be thrown in a dark room, door locked behind them. Even scarier was the fact that they weren't alone. There were other kids here too. Three boys and a girl; they looked dirty and hunger. Like they'd been here for a long, long time; they'd gotten used to the dark.

"Your parents sell you too?" one boy asked, boy with light brown hair that was wild and blue eyes.

"Yo don't ask that man" the orange haired boy, and the oldest stated hitting the other.

"Why that's what my old man did"

"Ignore them" the girl stated forcing a smile. "I'm Yuna. Who are you?"

"Xion" "Roxas" they whispered together.

"Cute twins" the girl giggled. She seemed to be a year or two older then them. It wasn't until she got closer they realized she had mitch-matched eyes. The two were too frightened to tell her she was wrong and they weren't twins.

"I'm Wakka an' this is Tidus"

"And that's Riku" Yuna informed softly, waving to the white haired boy. "He doesn't talk much"

"Where are we?"

"The hole. Or that's what we call it" Tidus informed.

"They let us out for jobs. If we're good they say they'll let us go" Yuna added softly.

"If we listen" Riku said. His voice was oddly deep for a boy that only looked a year or so older then them. Then again maybe it was raspy, seeing as he didn't talk much. Or so Yuna had said.

"It ain't all bad" Wakka stated. "Better then bein' dead"

"Wakka!" the girl snapped.

Roxas and Xion hugged each other closer, not even bothering to try and stop the tears from pooling from their eyes. They sniffed into each other's shoulders. They didn't notice the aquamarine eyes for the white haired boy on them.

888

Axel had gone to the club that the police had stated the Nobodies owned. It had been over twenty-four hours since the kids had been kidnapped and he knew the longer he waited the less of a chance he had of finding them alive. He used a man who was greedy for a few bucks to go in ahead of him and fine who he was looking for. Guy just barely did the job without cracking. Amazing what a person will do for a hundred bucks. They were in the bathroom according to the guy. He hadn't lied either. Three of them were there; big guy with curly orange hair, guy with an eye patch and one in a hood.

"Who's this?" they asked as the rat scurried out after getting paid. Axel stared blankly at them.

"Where are they?"

"Oh, so you're the guy that took out Xildan then" eye patch stated with a grin. "Gotta say I was expecting something else"

"Tell me where the kids are and I won't kill you"

"Kill us? Two numbers? Doubt it"

Axel barely had time to jump out of the way as the two smaller men pulled out guns and started to firer. Chaos broke out. Bullets flew and two grazed him; one his leg the other less in his cheek. So they reloaded he made his move. Using a knife he brought with him, Axel took down the hood in a moment. Blade cutting straight though his skull like butter. Two stared at the body for a moment as Axel rushed them. Big guy stepped forward first, throwing Axel back. He gasped before narrowly rolled out of the way of the ax they guy pulled out. It wasn't a big ax, but it was still sharp and deadly. Picking up the gun the dead man dropped, the redhead fired a few rounds at the large man. Like a rhino he just kept coming. In the end he had to through the gun aside and jumped the man from behind. Lanky but strong arms lock around the man's throat, cutting off his air. Axel didn't let go. Not even as he was slammed against the wall repeatedly. Finally the man dropped. Axel stumbled back a looked around. Other guy had slipped away while he was busy. Without even looking back he left the bathroom and went back to the club.

Making his way through the crowded dance floor he spotted the gunner across the room with a silver haired man. Both turned to him. Silver haired man had dark amber eyes. He held up a phone and dropped it before turning away. Two walked away and the redhead rushed forward to grab the phone before going after them. He flipped it open the moment he was outside and it started to ring.

"_Xigbar tells me you're not like most"_

"Is that so" Axel mused dryly, not stopping for a moment.

"_I'll give you a job offer. But your… unique talents to use"_

"And if I say no?"

"_You don't say no to me boy"_

Axel hung up. He wasn't getting anywhere with that man. He was wasting his breath. He knew the type. Redhead stopped dead as he came across another hood. This one wasn't a cheep thug. No he held himself too well for that. This guy was a killer.

"Superiorwants you dead"

"And you're going to do that for him?"

"No he is"

No questions were asked. Axel nearly fell to his knees as a bullet cut through his stomach. He gasped briefly but otherwise showed no pain. He glared at he man just behind the hood. Man with the eye patch and scars, gun in hand. Axel glared.

"Shouldn't have told the boss-man no dude" the gunner informed with a smirk. "What possesses a man to do the things you do? Their not even you kids and you all bent out of shape about it. Their just kids"

"Their not just kids" Axel hissed moving forward. Two Nobodies weren't even sure how the guy could move, heck he shouldn't even be standing.

"Okay, humor me before you die. What are they?"

"The future"

The gunner laughed while the other hooded man stood silently and unmoved. Neither however expected for the redhead to dart forward and attack them. It was the ax the big guy had. Axel only managed to get the hooded man's arm but it made him feel better. He could have gotten more if a car hadn't pulled up. Two jumped into it after being ordered to get in. Redhead ran after it the best he could, but didn't get far before falling to his knees hand raising to his bullet wound and dropping the ax.

Getting back to his feet he willed himself forward. He wasn't going to die. Not yet. Not until he got them back. Stealing a car he drove to the only person he could go to for help. He got a call along the way. Nobodies again; he didn't bother answering it.

888

Squall couldn't believe who it'd been. He wasn't on the case of the two murdered Nobodies. But his friend had told him who it a friend from their academy days. He, Zell, Selphie and Quistis went way back. Zell was with him on the main case. Selphie was withIrvineand Quistis wasn't a cop anymore. She was a lawyer now.

"You want to know the thing that really bugs me?" cowboy policemen asked Squall. "Guy doesn't exist past four years ago. His records locked. I have Selphie looking into it"

"But with the way he took those two out he has to be military right?" Zell, short blonde man stated staring at the cowboy's screen.

"Yeah, that or something worse"

Squall didn't say a word as he stared at the photo and small bit of information they had on his daughter's favorite ice cream vendor. Axel Inferno Kaze; twenty-three, born on August 8th, according to records and the first thing on them was he was in a house fire four years ago. He was the only survivor. But oddly he was hospitalized for being stabbed not burned.

"Says he was the only survivor; who was in the fire with him?" Squall questioned.

Irvineturned to his computer and typed in a few keys. Not a moment later the final report of the fire and information was brought to the screen. Man read it out as he looked it over.

"Apparently his younger brother and sister died in it. But they weren't blood. Seemed he was adopted…"

Irvineclicked a few things and all three men froze at the image two images that came up. In that moment they got their answer why the redhead was doing this. His siblings that he'd lost and Roxas and Xion…

888

He'd had a great night. Poker nights were always his favorite. Especially the ones he won. Blonde man came home with a sight he never thought he see.

"Bloody hell" he cursed, happy feeling dieing in an instant.

Axel weakly lifted his head, hand over his bleeding wound. Without question the British man pulled him inside and got to work. Laying the redhead down he got things together. Sterilizing everything and getting Axel's blood and ruin cloths off he got to work removing the bullet.

It took everything Axel had to not scream out. Pain was like no other. His mind wondered. Back to things he tried hard to forget and yet forever remember. Times when he was happy and when it all became hell. Tears build in his eyes as he fought back both the pain and memories. Even though he tired he couldn't help but remember. He remembered everything. He couldn't never truly forget; both a blessing and a curse.

**_…_**

**_"Big brother" _**

**_Two blonde stood waving at him happily. They were twins with sky blue eyes; his siblings who were twelve or rather thirteen. It was their birthday and he'd promised them he'd be home. Something he didn't get to do often, but would be form now on. He was done, after all. He'd be home form now on, now that their father was gone. Sadly. _**

**_They went to the beach. He hated the bench. But he'd gone without complaint because they loved it. They were the only family he had after all. It was perfect day; despite the water. They gone home laughing and talking about cake. Their happiness ended the moment they walked through the door. _**

**_"Isa what are you doing here?" _**

**_"I'm not going to let you quit" _**

**_"I already did. Now go" _**

**_"No. You can't give this all up for them!" blue haired teen snapped waving at the blondes._**

**_"Leave Isa. I'm done. I'm not doing it anymore" _**

**_"Do they even know? Do you think they'd be standing there with you if the knew what you've done. What you are" _**

**_"Lea what's he talking about?" the twins asked. _**

**_"Nothing" _**

**_"Nothing? Killing is nothing to us isn't it? Us killers" _**

**_"You're the killer. I followed orders" _**

**_"Taking a life is taking a life. Who cares if it's in orders or not"_**

**_"I do. I did what I was trained to. Nothing more" _**

**_"Well so am I" Isa growled. "And no one gets out live"_**

**_… _**

Axel's eyes snapped open as flames engulfed his memories. Luxord was cross the room and he was sowed and patched up. Seemed he'd passed out. Sitting up he ignored the pain.

"Inch higher and you would have been dead mate" blonde stated, putting out his cigarette.

"I need a gun"

"First thing you say in four years to me and it that? Unbelievable" he huffed. "I don't know what you've gotten yourself into or think your doing. But forget it. You have a fever. Rest" he ordered as he left the room leaving Axel in bed.

Axel stayed in bed as told for two days until the pain passed and he could stand on his feet again. Unable to waste anymore time, wounded or not, time was ticking on two lives. Redhead got ready by cleaning up. Cutting his wild spikes and dressing neatly, unlike the baggy worn things he normally wore these days. He was sitting outside feeding his friends dogs when the blonde returned in his truck. He came out falling beside Axel on the bench.

"Always had a soft spot for mutts. Must be why I got along with you so well huh?" man stated staring up at the sky. "Whatever you're thinking, Lea. Don't"

"I'm looking of someone"

Blonde man stared at him for a long moment before sighing. He knew that look. But he hadn't seen it in the redhead for years. Not since the fire… Standing he went back inside, leaving a package behind. Axel took it before going on his way. He didn't have to tell his old friend his thanks. Man knew him well enough to know he already had it.

888

"You're saying he's doing this because of his siblings?" Tifa shot unbelievably.

"Why would a man kill for someone already dead when they have nothing to do with this?" Rinoa asked her husband softly. Squall pulled two photos from his jacket's inside pocket dropping them to the table. Both woman gasped, Cloud and Vanitas stared.

Each photo had a child about twelve. Both had sky blue eyes and blonde hair. A boy and a girl; just like Roxas and Xion. Boy was the mirror image of the Strife's son only a few years older. Girl looked nearly identical to Xion only hair was different color and longer, pulled over her shoulder. If their children had been the same age, they wouldn't have known the difference.

"Ventus and Namine his siblings" Squall stated flatly.

"Oh my…" his wife gasped breathlessly. The Strife's could only stare.

"He's not going to hurt them. He trying to save them" Vanitas said with slight hope.

"If he can get to them" the brunette man point out.

"I knew that man was bad news. He killed those two men-"

"Tifa" Cloud snapped. "If anything this proves he isn't bad news. He was kind to our kids because he saw his family in them. They were always safe with them. They're still safe with him"

"Cloud's right. No matter how mysterious he is, or how little we know about him. Axel Kaze may be the best chance our children have"

"He'll save them" Vanitas stated surely. "I've met the guy. I've heard Xion and Rox talk about him. He won't let his friends down"

888

Pink haired man was watching them while the witch was out. Witch was what they called the blonde woman with cold green eyes that watched them most of the time. They hated her. But they didn't like this man much better. But at least he didn't yell all the time. He just sat watching them as they ate. He had pale dead blue eyes. Xion couldn't stop staring at the cut on his cheek and the bandage on his upper arm. It looked really deep.

Roxas did his best not to look the man or stare. He didn't want to make them mad. He wanted to be good and get to go home like Yuna said they could. Speaking of Yuna she'd been taken away. They said she could go home to her mom. Something told the blonde boy however she wasn't going home. And even told himself that they weren't ever getting home. No matter how good they were. It wasn't that easy. Couldn't be. If they left this place something told him it was when they were dead. But he dare not voice that thought.

"Eat" pink haired man ordered.

Roxas jumped realizing he and Xion were who he was talking to. He slowly did as told but Xion stood walking over to the man. All the kids froze. She put a band-aid on the man's cheek smiling at him.

"Better?" man didn't answer. "If we're good me and Roxas will get to go home right?"

"Sit down" man stated.

She nodded softly going back to Roxas. She always carried stuff like that because she and Roxas were always being clumsy and hurting themselves. Children got back to eating. Rest of the time he was there, pink haired man's gaze never left Xion.

888

"Squall, we got it open"

"His record?"

"Yeah and you're not going to believe the shit he was into"

"Yeah I thought SeeD was hard" the brunette woman stated, Selphie.

"This is everything we got. Not much seeing how top secret this stuff was. But enough to let us know what we're dealing with"Irvineinformed.

"He was part of the DIZ project. It was a project to make the perfect heart. Ansem D Wise founded and ran the whole thing"

"It stared with thirteen kids. They raised them to be the perfect weapon" the cowboy informed after his partner.

"They had a normal life up until they were six. Then they'd get taken back and trained to be elite. This stuff was like SeeD and SOLDIER combined"

"But they couldn't handle it. By the times they were adults they were insane. Program backfired. Soon those apart of it were called Heartless do to the fact they were perfect killers without any emotions or remorse for it"Irvineinformed followed by Selphie.

"All but three"

"One being Axel" Squall mused.

"His name wasn't Axel. He changed it after he quit. After the project was closed the three left were handed over to the government to us. He and his partner Isa and a guy named Dulor were the only successes"

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming?" Zell questioned.

"His partner Isa was reported to be the one that started the fire that killed his family. His body was never found"

"Lea, or as we know him as Axel, was released and moved here under his new name paying the shop he currently owes. From what we can tell he's spent his last few years selling ice cream"

"And this Dulor guy?"

"He's a ghost. He's records are probably locked like the redhead's was. From what we can tell he's probably doing the same as the redhead. Living live like anyone else. Or as close as one can with their history"

"So we have an unstable, trained killer running around" Zell stated worriedly.

"I don't think he's unstable" Selphie cut in. "He knows what he's doing. He has a plan. Only thing is he'll probably do anything to do that. Including killing. I know there bad guys and do horrible things. But I don't think the Nobodies know what's coming on this one"

"Let's just hope we have them under arrest before this guy finds them. Or we'll just be cleaning up bodies"Irvinestated tapping the photo on his screen.

888

Axel knew what they were doing. It was easy for him to figure out. He'd been trained of this. Raised and programmed. He's spent the last four years of his life trying to forget it all. Let it all go. But the moment he needs it, it all easily comes back to him in a moment. Like he hadn't stopped and the last four years he hadn't been standing idly in an ice cream shop. But if he hadn't been in that ice cream shop, he never would have met Roxas and Xion. He wouldn't be doing this now.

Now in an old appended building he had followed a kid to earlier. A child that had been being used as an ant in a gang ring; on of the worst thing gangs did. Using kids like pawns and throwing them away afterward. Axel knew how they worked. It was easy to spot them. Kid had been close to eleven, if not so. He had black hair and blended in with the crowds. He was completely unseen as he did his run. By all but Axel that is.

It was a shop of some kind. He didn't care. He only went in after dark using his phone to light the way. Dirty foot prints on the floor led the way to a secret door hidden by a wardrobe; door lead to stairs and underground passage. Just with the smell he knew what it was. Meth lab. Cautiously he moved through the halls, staying in the shadows. They had the kid running it. His gaze narrowed at this. Passing the room for now he followed a man who was taking a child away that had passed out do to fumes, if not died from them.

It was in the other room he spotted the boy he'd followed along with the girl that had passed out. There was another girl out cold on a table. She had short brown hair and wasn't dressed. Redhead stepped into the room not caring if he was seen by the two hoods. He silently waved the children to the side. They all slowly went against one wall staring at him. This made the two Nobodies turn. Pulling out his gun his friend Luxord had so kindly acquired for him he shot to without thought or hesitation. This drew attention however. Turning back to the hall he easily shot the three others that hand stepped into the hall to advantage. He left one alive, shooting that one in the leg. It was the woman.

"Bastard. You won't get away with this" the woman hissed. "I'm number twelve. You hear me? Twelve" Axel ignored her until he finished tying her to the chair.

"I don't care if your number one. Tell me where I can find the two you took from the bar. Two; boy and girl, one blonde and the other with black hair, ten years old"

"Twins you mean. Sold them off a while ago. Do you know how much a kid goes for these days?"

"Sold them where?"

"Forget about them. There just stupid kids. Their probably dead already anyway" Axel shot her gain, this time in the shoulder. She screamed in agony.

He left her for a moment to let her bleed. He took the kids upstairs before heading back alone again. Getting no answers for the girl he took her phone calling the last number dialed. Like the times before he got the boss.

"_Larxene have you finished already?"_

"Sorry but she'd not finishing nor will she ever be again"

"_You" _the man hissed. Seemed he was getting sick of the redhead. "_If you meddle in my affairs any father I'll see that those kids' hearts are ripped out"_

"I have nothing to loss Xemnas. If their hurt or worse dead, I'm going to take everything from you. As you did me"

With that, he dropped the phone, leaving the man to listen as his woman screamed. He set it up so the place would blow in a few moments. Giving him enough time to carry the two unconscious kids out and lead the rest. They were across the street when the explosion went off. Axel holding out his phone at it did so. He handed it to the boy with black hair he'd followed.

"Don't lose it and stay were until they come"

They all nodded watching as he left.

888

"Hello Police Department" Zell heard nothing and pulled the phone from his ear to stare at it for a moment. "Hello?" he tried again.

Blonde man jumped and fell back in his seat when a loud bang went off in his ear. Beside him Squall jumped at his own desk. Both turned to stair at the phone with several others. Brunette reached over picking up the phone his partner had dropped.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"There's been an explosion at an old furniture store" some form across the department yelled.

"I think we just heard it" Zell muttered.

"_Mister told us to wait"_ small voice stated from the phone. "_Fires big and Hayner won't wake up"_

"We'll be right there kid" Squall informed snapping at someone to trace that call and make sure the furniture shop was the right place and to call him when they knew. He and Zell rushed off were several other officers.

Turned out to be the right place. Kid was even standing there with the phone still in hand as he sat holding his friend, who they soon found out was Hayner. It had been Axel form the description the kids gave them. All children were orphan runaways or reported missing months ago thought to be dead.

Boy with the phone was named Pence and he was an orphan. His friend was missing for the last four months from Twilight. Two girls were also reported missing; Olette from Twilight as well. Then there was Yuna who was just waking up. She stated she was fromRadiantGarden.

"Who long were you here at the shop?" Zell asked softly.

"Just a day or two" she answered softly wrapped in a blanket. For whatever reason she was undressed, medics hadn't arrived yet to check her. But form what they could tell she wasn't hurt.

"Do you know where you were before here?"

"The hole"

"A hole?"

"We called it a hole; Me, Tidus and Wakka, Riku too along with the twins. They were new"

"Twins? Do they have names?" Zell asked, writing down all she said. She smiled softly and nodded.

"They were cute. Roxas was blonde with really curly hair and Xion had hair like the night time" she turned to Squall who was pale hearing her words. "Your eyes remind me of hers Mister Officer Sir"

"They were okay the last time you saw them? Alive?" Squall asked quickly his voice wavering a bit. She nodded slowly not understanding why the man was upset.

"Scared but we all are" she answered.

"Excuse me" the man stated as he stood and walked away. Zell watched sadly for a moment before turning back to the girl to finish up.

"Can you tell me anything about this place? The hole?"

"It dark and they only let us out for work and food. They said… they said if we're good we'll get to see our parents again. Riku always said it was a lie. Guess he was right" she finished fighting back tears.

"We'll find them okay" Zell promised. She nodded weakly looking back up at the man.

"That Office friend that just left, he was Xion's papa wasn't he?"

"Yes he was"

"She said her papa was a cop and would save her if her friend didn't"

"What friend?"

"They called him Axel"

"Why would they think he'd save them?"

"They said he was there when they were taken. That he tried to save them. And that if he was alive he'd save them, he'd come. They said something about a promise on a star"

Zell was puzzled by this but got nothing more from the girl as the medics came and took her away to get checked out. He did the only thing he could do. He went after his partner, Squall.

888

He wanted the man dead. He'd already caused him enough trouble. First Xaldin, then Lexaeus, now Larxene and a whole lab full of thousands of dollars in meth. He wanted the man to pay. He was going to make his suffer as he had. Those two brats meant so much to him then Xemnas would kill them for him. He'd pay for messing with the Organization of Nobodies.

"Marluxia get the kids. Take them to Vexen for… research"

"Sir" one hood cut in, about the same size as the pink haired man next to him. "May I speak freely for a moment?"

"Go ahead number seven"

"I think it unwise to press this man"

"Why would that be? Would you rather I kill you to vent my frustration instead of two meaningless children who we planned to kill anyway?"

"If this man is who I believe it is. Then killing these two will do nothing but add fuel to the fire"

"Oh? And who do you believe this man to be?"

"He's a Heartless"

"Then he's a Heartless and wouldn't give a shit"

"Correction to my words; he's what a Heartless should be"

"You're saying he's a Heartless with a heart?" the silver haired man asked amusedly. The other wasn't as happy.

"Superior I don't think you understand what-"

"Silence. I've heard you. If he's as you say he is, it still doesn't matter. We have our own heartless assassins"

Under his hood the man growled lowly. Foolish man didn't understand. He didn't fear anything but one thing. The beast that came from the flames of grief, hate and revenge; the wings that came from the will of a person that wanted to protect and save what they held dear. Let alone those things form an already dangerously trained killer. No. If those children died they sealed their own fates in hell. And they'd be burning long before they got there.

888

Marluxia did as told and fetch the two children. Two innocent kids had no idea what was about to happen to them. Girl even was asking if they were going to get to go home. Something in the boy's eyes told him he knew they weren't. Kid might have even known they were about to die a horrible death. The assassin wouldn't have doubted it.

Vexen was an older man, insane and loved to experiment. Not mortal beliefs or reason held him back. He'd rip the eyes out of a baby and ignore its cries as it took his last breath. Or dissect a man while he was still breathing, cutting one thing out after another seeing how long they lasted. Sick man that Marluxia never liked. His dream in life was to cut five-hundred people. Why Xemnas had such a man in employment was beyond him.

Sick freak looked far too happy to see the two kids in his care. Xion was first. He muttered something about her eyes. Guy had a fetish with eye. Girl however refused to let go of Roxas's hand, making the doctor unhappy. He hit the girl making her stumble back.

"Don't touch her!" the boy snapped, kicking the older man in the shin hard. Two tired to run but Vexen ordered Marluxia to stop them.

He did as ordered. Vexen was a higher number then himself after all. Xion and Roxas stared up at him pleadingly. They were scared and shaking, near tears. Vexen laughed at the two grabbing Xion by the arm and pulling her away. Roxas when to go after her but Marluxia grabbed his arm. Boy watched in terror screaming the girls name as the doctor put her under. The assassin too watched as the doctor started his work. The boy would soon be next.

888

Axel had one plan. Get Roxas and Xion out alive. If he was too late as he fired he was the plan was to kill everyone. Simple as that. Living or getting himself out alive didn't matter. Never had. He had long lost his future of tomorrow. Those two children, his friends… they were the future. Including his own. If they were gone then he had no point. He couldn't do it again. He'd lost the ones he loved most in the world. He couldn't do it again.

Stepping into the compound, no one stopped him as he walked right in. They were waiting for him. They'd expected him to show up at their door. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into. He stopped standing in a white room. In the middle was Xemnas, silver haired man from the club. To his right was the eye patched man and his left was a hooded man who held himself more dangerously then the pink haired man behind them did. Several other hoods stood around the room, but none of them were anything more then thugs. Not real threat other then their numbers and guns. Not all of them even had that.

"Where are the kids?" he asked bluntly and straight to the point.

"I had our doctor take care of them" Xemnas informed with a wicked grin. "Sadly however he's also a bit of a scientist. Always in for a good experiment not matter the cast. Life included" he stated throwing out a glass that slowly rolled to Axel's feet.

Redhead stared down at the large vile that was blood and held a heart. His heart dropped and stomach twisted. Slowly he fell to his knees, tears building in his eyes as he stared down at it. He was too late…

"Don't know what you were so worried about dude. Guys cryin' over spilt milk" the gunner said to his fellow hood on the other side of their boss. Gold eyes under the hood watched the redhead closely.

"It hasn't started yet" the cloaked man stated seriously.

Axel cried in grief for a short moment. He slowly got back on his feet his eyes locked on what was left. He lifted his head, last tear rolling down his face over his tattoos that lay under each eye on each cheek.

"You have nothing left" Xemnas pointed out. "Why you even did this from the start is illogical"

"They're my best friends" man laughed at Axel's statement.

"What will you do now? Your little friends are dead? You can be with them now unless you choose to join them in death"

"Best friends can be inseparable even when they're apart" Axel stated feeling the chain hanging down close to his heart under his black shirt. It held to promises on its change. One to meet again and the other to never to forget the friendship shared.

"Doesn't matter. Your idiotic beliefs don't matter. Because you will soon be joining them in the afterlife"

"I have no tomorrow. But neither do you" Axel stated firmly.

Not a moment later it happened. Redhead snapped. Whole room broke out in a fight to the death. Lesser of the numbers fell quickly. Mostly the redhead used their own weapons against them. Pink haired man jumped in with a long blade making things hard for a moment. Two danced around each other and just when Axel was going to jump in to finish it they were cut short by the hood. Hooded man killed his own man, stabbing him in he back, letting him drop to the floor without pause. Marluxia never even saw it coming.

"It's been along time Lea"

Axel's eyes widened. Only one other person knew him by that name other then… Glaring coldly at the other more hate rose in his heart, more rage.

"Isa" he hissed.

"It's Saix now. As you are Axel it seems" he stated pulling back his hood. Blue hair was the same only longer. Eyes were gold and the scare from their last fight was crossed over his face.

"I'll kill you with the rest of them"

"You said that before. The killing part anyway"

Two charged; Saix with his claymore and Axel with two blades. Two fought with speed and skill like no other. Most couldn't even keep up with their movements. While they were busy Xemnas escaped. Xigbar left as well.

"Why is it that every person you get close to dies, Lea?"

"Because you kill them"

"I didn't kill the last two. That was all Vexen's job" Saix informed, only fueling the fire.

Fire burning in his blood the fight went much as it had years before. Claymore thrown aside, Axel threw the blue haired man to the floor jumping atop of him, blades at the other's throat. But unlike before Axel no longer felt anything for the man. He was nothing more then an enemy. A traitor that had killed his family.

"Why. Tell me why?"

"I never was good at sharing" Saix mused coolly. Axel glared at him. "I'm glad it's you. Always figured it would be"

Redhead didn't say a word. Now did the man under him say another. Those words were his last; along with everything else. It was short fight. Axel knew Isa had let him win. He'd always let him win. Isa was like a big brother to him. But Isa had long ago died and become man he know knew was named Saix. His flaw in the process was a split personality. One was the boy he grew up with, the other a psychopath killer that had taken his family away. But like he'd said, both shared the one trait. Neither liked to share.

"Good bye, brother" Axel whispered before moving on. Leaving the white room stained with blood and corpses.

…8∞8…


	3. The Promise

…∞…

They'd found the place the girl Yuna had told them about. Sadly Xion and Roxas weren't there. The kids that were there had informed them that a pink haired man had taken them away. One boy named Riku worried them the most with his words.

"They took them to die"

Nearly all the police there stopped to stare at the boy who was being deadly serious. Kid couldn't be older then thirteen, if that. To say such a thing with confidence was… disturbing.

"Why would you say that?" Zell asked softly.

"Marluxia is a killer"

"How do you know that?"

"Because he had the same look my father had. And he was a killer too"

"Riku what's your father's name?"Irvinequestioned, doing his best not to be crept out by the kid.

"Sephiroth"

Everyone paled. Looking at the kid with that man in mind he did look a lot like him. Sephiroth was a 1st rank SOLDIER. For a long time he was known as a hero. But two years ago he had a mental breakdown after losing his two best friends in combat. It ended with countless dead, along with the once hero.

"Riku, how'd you get here?"

"My brothers sold me. Said it was my fault Mother died" he informed uncaringly. "Roxas and Xion. I don't think Marluxia will kill Xion. He seemed to like her" boy said changing the subject back to the point.

"Why would you say that?"

"She wasn't scared of him and talked to him a lot. He looked at her nicer then the rest of us"

"But not Roxas?"

"No. Roxas was like me. He knew that if were we're taken away it wasn't to go home" Riku explained. "Xion thought she was going to get to go home though. Roxas never told her otherwise. But I could tell from his eyes he knew the truth too"

"Riku, do you have any idea where they could have gone?"

"Probably to the doctor. Larxene used to threaten us with it. Said if we were bad she'd send us to the doctor"

"Doctor?"

"He wears a white coat like doctors do. But I don't think he really is one. His eyes are crazy. Never looked at us right"

"You mean like Marluxia did?"

"No. Like… he made me feel like the frog in science before it gets cut open"

Police didn't like the sounds of that. Selphie wisely asked the boy to describe what the man looked like. They didn't need a sketch to know who he was talking about. Vexen Evens was a madman they all knew just by disruption. He already had over hundred dead by their count. And that was just what they knew of. They prayed Roxas and Xion hadn't been taken to the man; because if they had been, they be killed for sure.

888

Xigbar was waiting for him or eye patch rather. He was ready gun in hand, looking serious for once. They were in the parking garage and Axel could see Xemnas running to his car. He didn't have time for the gunner.

"Just leave and I won't kill you Red"

"I was dead the moment you took those kids" he stated before acting.

Shots filled the air from both sides. Axel was faster. Gunner fell to the ground, still alive but only able to watch as the redhead went after their boss. Xemnas was already driving away leaving Axel to do the only thing he could do. He shot out the man's tires. Expensive car crashed into another parked car. Redhead shot out the other three tires making sure the man couldn't drive off and leave. Walking forward he ignored the downed gunner completely. Reaching it, Axel stepped atop the car and stood on the room looking down, gun pointed at the small window. He pulled the trigger making Xemnas laugh.

"It's bullet proof glass fool"

Axel cocked his head to the said for a moment. Walking forward he slip onto the hood. Turning the windshield he knelt on the hood. Putting the bud of his gun to the glass he put both hands on the gun before pulling the trigger again.

"Try all you want fucker you aren't getting thought it!" Xigbar snapped as he bleed out through the dozen bullet holes throughout his body.

Axel didn't listen. In fact he fired again and again. Fear rose on Xemnas face as the glass started to crack then finally break through a small hole. He stared at the redhead who stared blankly back.

"One left" redhead stated.

Xemnas went to run but he was too late. Axel pulled the trigger. Xigbar could only watch as bloods stained the windows. Standing the redhead walked away from the care reloading his gun with the last of his bullets. Enough to finish everything. He paused for a moment looking down noticing something he hadn't before. Gas was leaking from the two ruined cars behind him. Glancing back the redhead pulled something from his pocket. The down gunner's eyes widened when he saw it was a lighter. Axel flicked it open staring at the flames. Taking a few steps away from the puddle he threw the lighter forward idly. They were just barely far enough away not to be caught in the blast. The heat from the flames was intense and the garages emergency system turned on, water rained down on them.

"Your crazy bastard"

Axel didn't say a thing as he stared down at the dieing man. He would let him bleed or wait for the fire to get to him. He was dead either way. No one could save him. Xigbar smirked as he saw something beyond the redhead. Using the last of the strength he had he lifted his gun and fired. It missed Axel by a long shot. But the redhead still reacted with instinct, giving the man on to the head. He job was done. They were all dead for what they'd done. Raising the gun to his own temple he was ready to end it for good.

Hearing something drop, Axel turned sharply gun raised. His arm fell, hand shaking when his eyes landed on the body cross the way. Eyes widened in shock before he blindly ran forward. Dropping his gun he fell to his knees beside the girl.

"Xion"

Her eyes opened blinking up at him. She was alive. Or for now, Xigbar had shot her… He hadn't missed Axel, because Axel never had been his target to began with… Pushing that thought aside, he took the girl in his arms and she smiled. His hand pressed down on the wound in her chest.

"You came" she said weakly.

"It's going to be okay. We'll get you home"

"Roxas" Axel stared at her blankly. They were both okay? How? Who's heart had that been then?

"Where is he" she weakly lifted her arm and pointed to a parked ambulance across the way.

"He wasn't awake yet"

"We'll get him" Axel stated taking the girl in his arms.

"Axel, I need to do me a favor" Xion whispered. "Take care of Roxas. Don't let him be alone"

"Xion stop talking"

"Too late to… but you cant let... you can't let him be alone"

"He's not going to be alone Xion. You're always with him"

She smiled as they came up to the ambulance. He pulled the doors open to find Roxas wake and shaking . Blonde didn't need to know who'd opened the door to jump out and away from the body laying blood inside. Axel bare even acknowledge it as he turned to the boy. Roxas eyes widened in relief and hugged them both. Axel pushed him away.

"Don't I'm dirty"

"But…" Roxas words died when he saw that Xion was bleeding. "Xion" he gasped. Axel knelt so he could see her. She was fading quickly. Axel didn't think they were going to be able to save her at this point. She still smiled though, even as her life slowly slipped away.

"I have to say goodbye Roxas… see you again"

"Xion" the boy cried.

"I'm glad it got to meet you… Oh and of course Axel too. You're both my best friends... Never forget that's the truth" she said eyes slipping shut.

"No! Xion! Who else will I have ice cream with? Xion..." Roxas sobbed calling his friends name, shaking her gently so she'd wake. But she wouldn't. Nor would she ever again. Axel bit back tears at he took Roxas in his arms. Blonde hugged his friend and didn't let go.

They left hell behind then; never to look back, but never to forget. Three friends left together. They'd found each other again as promised. But sadly it was too late for them to be together ever again.

888

They got to the scene to find death everywhere. Every one of the organization members was dead. The body count was huge. And from what they could tell they hadn't been fighting each other. Or even another gang. Just one man did all of it. Vexen the doctor Riku had told them about had been found in the parking garage with his heart cut out. Xemnas and his right hand man were also found in the parking area. What was left of them anyway, Xemnas was nothing identifiable. Xigbar was only shot however. Ballistics showed that Vexen had been dead hours before they were killed; probably the only one in the mess not killed by the same man. Squall was dead inside. There was still no sight or word on his daughter or her best friend. They were gone.

Leaving the scene, Squall went to the bar. He couldn't work the case involving his kids kidnapping, it was against protocol. And his case on Xemnas was now done. Can't charge a dead man after all. It was late, passed four in the morning when he walked up to his friend's bar. He froze however when he found he wasn't alone. Before him in front of the bar stood one man, holding something in his arms. Taking another step forward the officer could make out what he saw in the dark. It helped also that the man turned to him.

"I'm sorry"

"Axel…"

"I was too late" redhead said as he looked down to the two in his arms.

"No…"

Redhead stepped forward letting Squall take Xion from him. Man didn't even try to stop the tears that came as he held his daughters body. Axel stood before setting Roxas down. Boy was very much awake. But Roxas was numb, his mind blank. Blonde watched as the strong man, Xion's father, fell to his knees sobbing as he held his daughter close.

"She's not ever going to wake up is she?"

"No" Axel answered the boy, who grabbed his bloody hand. Blood from the wound Marluxia had given him on his upper arm and was freely flowing down to his hand. He hadn't come out unscathed. His face was bleeding; he still had his bullet wound that had been reopened now and several other cuts and bruises all over his body.

"What's going…"

Voice died from the bar doors. Roxas turned to see his father and mother standing there. They ran forward hugging the boy, pulling him away from the redhead. Axel stepped back out of the way. Cloud was the first to realize Squall lose. They called the police as well. Redhead had expected as much. He wasn't getting out of this one.

"Axel"

Redhead looked up from the ground to see Tifa staring at him, holding Roxas close. Woman never had liked him he figured. Now she had even more of a reason not to.

"Thank you" Cloud said what his wife couldn't. He nodded to them without a word. His gaze shifted to Xion.

He closed his eyes to stop the tears and emotions. Again he'd lost someone dear. Again it had been someone far too young. Someone that had so much life left and a future. Taking a sharp breath, it took everything he had not to break down. If he'd just killed Xigbar sooner or… he stopped that thought. He knew where those thoughts led. He couldn't change the past. He could only look to the future. That future was now in Roxas. Opening his eyes he looked over to the boy.

"Can I ask a favor?" redhead asked, being the first time he'd spoken since the Strife's have come out.

"Anything" Cloud answered before the others could.

"Can we have ice cream one last time?" he asked voice wavering.

Parents were a bit shocked by the statement. Simple request. Seeing everything he'd done they'd agreed. Tifa stayed with Squall who had taken Xion inside. Cloud followed Axel and his son as they went to the redheads shop. The two walked hand in hand the whole way, not saying a word.

Once at the shop and inside, Axel lifted the boy onto the counter before going back and getting them both a sea salt ice cream. He handed it to the boy after opening it. Roxas stared at it for a long moment before smiling sadly and eating it. Axel sat beside him on the counter as they stared out at the station. Station over looked most of the town and the horizon, from how the vendor was set they had the perfect view of the sunrise. And the sun was rising. It was a new day and the two sat watching it. Cloud didn't say a word as they did so. Both were dirty and tired, obviously been through an ordeal.

Finishing their treats Axel walked with them back to the bar. Again the two were hand in hand. They weren't a block away from '7th Heaven' and they could hear the sirens and cops. Roxas stopped staring at the cars that had gathered up the road in front of his house. Boy squeezed Axel's hand.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Axel's going to jail isn't he?"

"… yes"

"But he was saving us"

"I still did things I shouldn't have" Axel informed, making Roxas turn to him. "You're going to have to do things one your own for awhile"

"But…"

Axel cut him off with a smile. Roxas's eyes widened, it was the first time he'd ever smiled. Redhead knelt in front the man and took the chain from his neck. Roxas brightened at the sight of the Wayfinder. But his eyes paused on the other charm. Axel took the star from the chain before clipping it around Roxas's neck.

"I want you to have that. It's my good luck charm" Axel informed, Roxas had rose to the 'x' like charm that reminded him of the ninja stars his aunt Yuffie had.

"Really?"

"Yeah. My little brother gave it to me a long time ago. So you promise to take care of it okay?"

"Your little brother?" Axel nodded as he felt tears come to his eyes yet again.

"He… he was a lot like you. His name was Ven" he informed with a weak smile. "Roxas can… can I hug you, just once?"

Roxas stared at the man for a moment. Cloud didn't protest it; he would leave it up to his son. The boy said yes by raising his arms out at the redhead. Axel breath caught before he leaned forward pulling the boy into a hug.

"Axel, are you crying?" Roxas asked softly.

The boy didn't understand. Yes the man was crying. He broke down as he held the blonde in his arms. Axel forces back his tears as he pulls away. He smiles genuinely at the boy as he stands. Turning back to the bar he steps forward to turn himself in.

"Axel" Cloud calls. Redhead glances back. "You don't have to go back there"

"What?" redhead near gasped.

"Roxas and I…" man looked down at his son, "Just go"

"Why…?"

"After everything you've done. Least I can do is turn a blind eye this once"

Axel stared at the man for a long moment before looking down at Roxas. Boy looked up at him for a moment before pulling something from his pocket holding it up. It was his own Wayfinder. Axel smiled as this looking down at his own that was still in his hand.

"Promise" the boy stated. "Promise we'll meet again"

"Promise, in the next life" Axel agreed. Roxas smiled.

"I'll be waiting"

That was the last time Cloud or anyone ever saw Axel Inferno Kaze again. And like he come, he vanished into the shadows. The man from nowhere returned to nothing. His apartment was empty and his shop stayed closed until it was bought years later. Police themselves never really looked hard for him. After all he'd taken down a gang they'd been working years to do. It was a favor and blessing to have them gone.

Xion's death however hit them hard. Squall quit his job in the force, changed his name toLeonand after a few years of helping Zack and Cloud with their deliveries he bought Axel's old shop. He and his wife fixed it up and ran it these days. They'd also adopted a boy, Riku, from the case. He'd ended up being the only child without family or someone else to take him in. He was a good kid and easily fell into place within their family. He'd become good friends with Zack's son Sora and Roxas too. Roxas grew, lived life and made friends. The trauma he endured never held him back. Though it did change him, like it would anyone, but he still moved forward.

Xion was never forgotten however. Roxas carried her and his own Wayfinder everyday in hopes that he'd see his friend and savior again someday. The necklace given to him never left his neck and nearly everyday he'd eat ice cream and watch the sunset. Never again did his family judge a person by their looks. Nor did Roxas ever not believe that he should stop waiting. Man had risked his life for them after only knowing them for three hundred fifty-eight an half days. Boy knew one day Axel would find him again. He would keep his promise. A promise to meet in the next life, that they'd started now.

…∞…

**[AUTHER NOTE]**

Epilogue or no epilogue? Do you want a happier or more of an ending?

What do you all think? Should I leave it here or post a few more pages? Review.

And as thanks for reading, here's a link to a pic I drew for this fanfic. http:/ animem00n. deviantart. com/art/The-Man-From-Nowhere-264034135 (Remove Spaces)

It's on my DA account so just take away spaces. If that don't work go to my pro and under the writer corner you'll find a link to my page. You can find it easily form there.

**[****…8****∞8****…] **


	4. The End

…8∞8…

**Eight years later… **

…∞…

"Roxas you're going to be late!"

"I know, I know!" the blonde snapped as he grabbed his things and rushed out the door.

It was his first day of collage at Radiant Garden, away from Twilight Town where he'd grown up. Good thing him and his cousin Sora had ended up as roommates or he'd been sleeping in. Roxas was not a morning person. Sora on the other had seemed to have energy all day round. Running through the streets he rushed to the train station. He wasn't going to be late for his first day! Turning a corner sharply he didn't have time to stop himself form running to the body that had suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Shit" he cursed as he fell hard to the ground.

"Yo watch it" the other shot.

That voice… Roxas looked up sharply. Redhead was getting to his feet, brushing off his black clothes. For a guy in slacks and an unbuttoned suit jacket he was rather messy. His white untucked and partly unbuttoned dress shirt and had only three buttons in the middle done, leaving his stomach showing and his collarbones. He was tall with a lanky frame and his long hair was pulled into a ponytail with red spikes shot on top. Man turned to him and pause, Roxas frowned. Blue eyes not green. Meaning it wasn't who he'd hope it was.

"Sorry" blonde muttered as he got to his feet grabbing his bag.

"It's cool, just watch it next time kid"

"I'm not a kid. I'm eighteen"

"Feisty, much? Gesh" redhead shot rubbing the back of his neck. "Can very well call you much else seeing as I don't gotta name"

"Reno" a deep voice snapped. Two turned to a bold man that stood impatiently waiting. He was dressed the same way as the redhead, Reno, was. Only neater kept and had a tie. Way more professional looking.

"Yo, I'm coming Rude" man agreed with a say.

"We have a job to do. And don't go saying it's impossible"

"There's no mission that's impossible for the... Turks. Yeah, yeah" redhead muttered walking over to the other man. Reno stopped looking back at the blonde. "Hey kid!"

"I'm not kid! It's Roxas" the teen snapped without even thinking. As he did though he realized it was stupid to tell a complete stranger his name. The man smirked at him and all Roxas could think about then was his old friend.

"Names Reno. Nice to meet ya'. Maybe we'll run into each other again sometime"

"Doubt it" blonde snorted turning away. He was late after all. So he forgot the man as he went back to his running.

Reno stood watching the boy go wit ha smile. His partner called him again and he turned away. Stuffing his hands in his pockets the redhead walked beside the bold man.

"What was that about?"

"What was what?" Reno asked in fact innocents.

"Taking to a civilian isn't like you" redhead smirked.

"Oh he just reminded me of someone is all"

"Who would that be?"

"Someone I made a promise to"

888

Work sucked. But it was a necessary evil. Roxas could have had a worse job after all. He luckily had gotten a job for an old man named Scrooge at the ice cream shop. It brought back memories. And he knew what to do seeing as he used to work summers at Leon's shop that once had been Axel's. This shop was far bigger though.

"Well, well look who it is"

Roxas froze and turned to see the redhead he'd run into a few days before. Man was smirking at him as he stood on the other side of the counter. The blonde couldn't believe it. What the hell was he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" man's smirk fell and his head cocked to the side.

"I was plannin' on some ice cream. Why else do people come here?"

"Ah… right" man laughed at him for a moment.

"I'll take a sea salt please"

"Sea salt?"

"Ya' don't have it?"

Roxas shook his head dumbly fetching what the man had asked for. Reno went to take it from him but Roxas pulled it away.

"Money"

"What you think I'm not gonna pay of it?" the man teased as he pulled out what he owed.

"Lesson a friend of mine taught me. Never give a person their ice cream until after they pay"

"Sounds like a smart guy" Roxas shrugged taking the money before handing the man is treat.

Man stayed, taking a seat at one of the tables set out in the shop's little lobby. Redhead stared out the window as he munched happily on the neon blue ice cream. Roxas could only stare at the man. He really looked a lot like Axel. Or the memory he had of him. Didn't act like him much though. Axel never spoke much or smiled a lot. This guy had been smirking for most of the time he'd met him.

Blonde didn't notice the man had caught him staring. Good thing the place was dead too or Reno wouldn't have gotten away with this next part. Or rather he wasn't rude enough to ask personal question with a much of strangers listening to them. Nor would he have teased the kid but they were alone and he couldn't help but take the opportunity.

"Yo, if you don't stop staring I'm going to take it you like me" Roxas flushed at the statement.

"Don't flatter yourself" teen snorted.

"Oh?" redhead questioned resting his chin in his palm. "Then do explain why you've been watchin' me since I sat down"

'_Crap__he__noticed_' Roxas thought to himself.

"Well?" Reno asked again. Seeing that the guy wasn't going to let it go, the blonde told him the truth. He had nothing to hide.

"You remind me of someone"

"Really now? Who would that be?"

"An old friend" Roxas stated smiling at the memory before getting back to work.

Boy started to sweep having nothing much else to do seeing as he cleaned the counter just before the redhead had come. It was a slow time of the day. Reno stood going on his way. He paused momentarily at the door glancing back at the blonde.

"See ya' Roxas. Good to see you doin' so well in this life"

Blonde stopped dead at that statement. He turned sharply but the redhead was gone. All he was meant by was the chime of the bell above the door. Heart swelled in his chest.

"Axel…" he whispered breathlessly. Dropping the broom he ran out of the shop not thinking about his job or the consequences. "Axel!" he called once out of the shop looking up and down the streets. It was dead. No one was in sight.

Unable to do anything else Roxas returned to his job. Rest of the night passed in a blur. At the end of the night he closed up and headed back to the dorms where Sora would be waiting. Halfway home he got another run in. It wasn't Reno, Axel, or whoever the redhead was. No, it was the bold man with him the day at the station. He was the exact same, sunglasses still on and all.

"You knew him didn't you?" the man asked as Roxas stopped to stare at him.

"Huh?"

"Reno told me you reminded him of someone he made a promise to" man stated.

"Reno… I don't know a Reno. But I did know a man named Axel once. He was my best friend" Roxas stated his hand rising to the charm around his neck.

"Reno Flynn is a man that not even I know. After eight years one would think a man would know their partners. But he gets the job done"

"Reno Flynn?"

"We're Turks. Do you know what that is?" Roxas nodded. Turks were body guards. They were the best of the best trained by Shinra like those in SOLDIER were.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because he's my partner, if I know his past or not"

"Okay I get that but still…"

"He likes you. He doesn't like anyone. It's good to see him act beyond today"

"I'm still not getting it" Roxas confessed the man nodded to him.

"To be expected" Rude stated before going on his way.

"Wait!" Roxas called out. The man paused turning back to him. "Reno, where is he now?"

"I won't know. He always disappears around sundown and doesn't return until after midnight" he informed. "Been that way for the last eight years"

"Can I see him?"

"I'll be sure he finds you" man ensured.

"Thanks"

"No thank you"

888

Roxas spent a long time waiting. Waiting for Axel, now he was waiting for Reno as well. Who he wasn't completely sure was Axel. He thought it was. The statement he said as he left that day… Only Axel would tell him something like that. But he hadn't seen Reno or Rude again since that day. Months went by, collage classes, work and friends; life kept him busy. And like time always does, it kept flowing at his own pace. Day after day passed and the blonde waited.

It was cold winter day and he was on his way home one night from class. It was nearly dark, sun already setting. He paused to stare for a moment as the light and colors cut through the clear cold winder sky. Lost in it he didn't hear the other come up behind him.

"Hey, Roxas. Bet you don't know why the sun sets red"

"…" Roxas paused and didn't dare turn or speak. He didn't want to look and see nothing. He didn't want this to just be his imagination. When the other didn't get a reply they answered it for him. Blonde could hear the small smile in his voice.

"You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest" the other informed smugly. Without even thinking Roxas turned punching the other playfully in the arm.

"Like I asked, know-it-all"

He stared at the redhead for a moment. It was Reno, but his eyes were green and blue. And the tattoos he remembered Axel having as a kid were on his face, along with the red ones Reno had on his temples. Reno and Axel were one man after all.

"You remember me after all then" redhead stated. "Figured you forget"

"Axel…" man smiled at the blonde turning back to the sunset.

"Now what's a name I haven't heard in a while"

"Where have you been?"

"Just about everywhere"

"Are you… are you going to leave again?"

"Well… I don't remember being fired. So probably"

"I didn't mean for work"

"If I have to" he confessed.

"We're… still best friends right?"

"You and Xion are the only friends I have. Well I guess I have Rude now too. But he's more of a partner ya'know?"

"Xion…" older frown at this.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"No it's okay" Roxas stated pulling two stars from his pocket. Two Wayfinders, "I always have her with me"

Redhead smiled at the charms pulling out his own. The old Wayfinder in the redhead's hand proved without a doubt who he was. Roxas smiled turning back to the man. Looking him over he wasn't dress in his Turk outfit. No he had a pair of black jeans on and a worn old green coat along with a yellowed checkered scarf. Roxas himself stood in his black and white jacket that was checked and jeans. Both wore worn old sneaker that soaked with snow.

"You eat yet?" redhead asked.

"I was just heading back to"

"Great. Who about I treat you to something then. If you want to that is"

"Sounds good" he agreed. "Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"After food let's get some ice cream" man smiled at this.

"Lets"

…∞…

**[End]**

**Credits:**

Written by Writer; aka Jo. Written from October 16, 2011 to October 17, 2011.

Word count – 18,090 Pages – 36

Cast/Roles Based off the Movie

_Axel...as Cha Tae-sik_

_Xion and Roxas...as So-mi_

_Xemnas...as Man-seok & Jong-seok_

_Marluxia...as Ramrowan_

_Squall(Leon)...as Detective No_

Again; 'The Man from Nowhere' was directed and written by Lee Jeong-beom.

© Square Enix for Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. And Disney for the bit they own.

888

**[AUTHER NOTE]**

As for the question; 'who was Axel's eyes blue as Reno?' Easy; contacts. His eyes are in fact green (right eye) and blue (left eye). He's always been wearing at least one contact through out. Fun huh?

Story plays out in Twilight Town. The gang's stronghold whoever would be like World That Never Was. Epilogue is with them in Radiant Garden. Main story, or rather the time of the kidnapping, is over the span of about a week. I didn't really describe that well while writing. Sorry of the poorly written details.

Took me two days to write this, it's a little rushed I know. But anyway I hope you all enjoyed it. Try reading it while listening to the song Dear by Mad Soul Child from the movie. I listen to it a few times while working on this. Beautiful song, but a little sad.

Thanks for reading. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes along with missing words and whatnot.

Special thanks to reader Ultimate Black Ace. This epilogue is only up because of you.

And Happy Halloween all!

**[…∞…]**

**[…8∞8…]**


	5. NOTE

**NOTE: The following is an edit of and reposting of the full story. So ignore the final post of this story. IT IS NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER. However if you'd like to reread it with the minor adjustments I've made go ahead. I do mean minor. I've only added a few hundred words. I hope you enjoy regardless. Thanks for reading.**


	6. FULL STORY EDIT

**[AUTHER NOTE]**

This story is inspired, based on, and or alteration of the movie by the same name.

**Full Summary:** Nobody knew him. Until his best friend was taken away from him. Nothing to lose. Nothing to compromise. Now his battle begins. AU. The Man From Nowhere.

**Rating:** Mature. **R**.

**Warnings:** Swearing and smoking, drugs, slight abuse, death and over all violence.

**Pairings:** This story doesn't really focus on couples, just the friendship Roxas, Xion and Axel share. But you will see Cloud-Tifa, Squall(Leon)-Rinoa, Zack-Aerith; all parents. And Irvine-Selphie as partners on the force.

**Disclaimer:** The Man from Nowhere; directed and written by Lee Jeong-beom. © Square Enix for Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. And Disney for the bit they own in it.

**[Story]**

…8∞8…

The Kids

…8∞8…

"Two please."

Redhead and owner of the small shop vendor turned to the counter. Two large sets of blue stared back at him. Without a word he pulled out two sea salt ice creams and held them out. Two children reached out for them only to have them pulled out of their reach.

"Money thieves."

Pouting the two dug into their pockets before dropping their change onto the counter. Satisfied he allowed them to take their treats. Happily the two pilled off the rappers and dug in. Owner turned back to his work, which was currently was sweeping away the dirt that had gathered on his floor.

"Hey mister" he paused glancing back at the two, both smiled. "Thanks for the ice cream."

He merely nodded. Two stated happily chatting to him about their day, like they always did. They were ten, finishing up their fourth year. They came by everyday on their way home after getting off the train. His vendor was right outside the train station along their way. Two saved their allowance so they could come everyday just to get their treats. He knew their names and favorite things, even though he could careless about it. They were best friends and twerps.

"Xion and I are having our birthday party at my house. You should come, you've right next store."

"No thanks" he informed the blonde as he set his broom aside in the corner and turned back to his counter were the two stood leaning, chewing on their popsicle sticks.

"Come on mister. Please?" the little raven haired girl, Xion pleaded. He merely stared blankly at the two. Both pouted for a moment before smiling.

"Well our birthdays aren't for another two months. So we'll just asked until then."

"Roxas and me are going to be eleven. How old are you?"

"Old."

"Yeah but not old, old" they stated.

One would think they were twins with they way they did that, reading each other's mind. But they weren't. They were born on the same day however, but not twins. They weren't even related. Their mothers were childhood friends from what they'd told him. Best friends just like they were.

"It's past four" he informed backing both of them turn back to the clock tower that loomed over them. Both gasped.

"Bye Mister."

"See you tomorrow."

Both waved as they ran off.

888

Roxas and Xion ran home in a race. Both were met by worried mothers. Two raven haired woman stood outside the bar they'd rushed to. Roxas's mother, Tifa, owned and ran the bar. She had long dark brown hair in a low ponytail and her bangs wept to one side of her face, her golden brown eyes on them as she stood wearing nothing more then a simple white beater and black jeans. Beside her stood Xion's mother, Rinoa; she had raven dark hair that was about the same as Tifa's other then her bangs fell in her face and was flowing freely around her shoulders. She has a chocolate brown gaze and stood in a blue summer dress that nearly touched the ground. Tifa hand her hands on her hips and Rinoa's were crossed over her chest.

"You were at that ice cream shop again weren't you" Rinoa stated worriedly.

"How many times do we have to tell you two? Stay away from that shop when your alone" Tifa scolded pulling her son inside, followed by Rinoa and Xion.

"We weren't alone. We were together getting ice cream" both chimed.

"We know that but that man…" Tifa sighed.

"We don't think you should be going to that shop without an adult."

"Mom we walk home everyday just fine" Xion pointed out.

"What's wrong with that shop?" Roxas added.

"Mister isn't going to hurt us" they stated together.

"He barely talks to us."

"Or anything else" Xion added after her friend.

Both women sighed. The kids didn't get it. But they didn't feel comfortable with that man. Something about him set them both on edge and they didn't like the thought of their babies alone with him. And they knew the two spoke to the man a lot. They spoke of him enough as it was. At first they hadn't given it much thought. But day after day they two would come home talking about the owner of the ice cream shop. Then they finally saw the man. Redhead with wild untamed spikes, insane toxic green eyes, tattoos on his face, piercing, skinny and tall, 6'2" at least if not more. Then they'd learned he lived in the apartment complex not a block away. No they didn't like it.

"We invited him to our birthday party so you can get to know him"

"You did what?" the two mothers gasped.

"He hasn't said yes yet" Xion stated sadly.

"But he will" Roxas said.

"Then you guys can get to know him and see he's really nice" both smiled.

"No" their smiles faded at their mother's words. "That man is not coming to your party, nor this house."

"But-"

"No buts."

Neither child said another words. They went to do their homework leaving both women to sigh. They glanced at each other worriedly. The two kids didn't get it at all.

Upstairs the two kids finished their homework quickly. It was nothing more then a few math problems; once finished the two snuck downstairs again. They heard their mothers talking to their fathers about what happened.

"They went there again?" it was Roxas's father, Cloud.

"They invited him to their birthday" they heard a deep sigh followed by Xion's father, Squall.

"Their just children don't be too hard on them. I'll talk to the owner of the vendor tomorrow."

"I feel horrible for the kids. They don't realize how dangerous he could be."

"Or he could be just fine."

That voice was Roxas's uncle, Zack. They liked him. He was fun and didn't yell at them at all. He and Cloud ran a delivery service together. They smiled at the fact he was defending their friend. But they didn't stick around to hear more. They snuck to the door and slipped out without even being noticed. Unaware of the children's leave the conversation went on.

"Zack have you seen the man?"

"Yeah, I've seen him. For the record I didn't look far from the same as a teenager. I got tattoos. Sure I only had my ears pierced but that doesn't make the guy anything less for a few more holes. And the hair could be natural. Why else would anyone want that hair color?"

"It couldn't be" Rinoa mused softly.

"Either way, he hasn't done anything yet. And he didn't call the cops when Roxas and Xion first showed up at his shop."

The other four adults couldn't comment that statement. It had some truth to it. But that didn't mean they were going to let their kids hang out with the man. A man at least ten years older then them if not more, at that.

"I'm still not going to allow it" Squall stated. "But I do see your point."

"Don't condemn the guy. He's odd. Not evil" Zack pointed out. "Sora goes there all the time and they guy doesn't even talk to him apparently. Just hands over what the customer wants after getting paid. And jumping Roxas and Xion like this will only make them want to hang out with him more."

"He does have a point" Cloud agreed. "They see him at a friend after all."

"I still don't like it" Tifa stated firmly; leaving that at that.

888

Down the street the two ten year olds ran hand in hand to the small park next to the old and worn apartment complex. They played until a blonde came out with a guitar case on his shoulder. Seeing the two children the musician smiled holding the door.

"Demyx!" they greeted running over to the college student.

"Hey'o kiddos. You looking for Red again?" both nodded with smiles. "Go on in. You know where to find him" musician stated holding the door for them. Seeing as no one was going to buzz them in otherwise.

He did this often for them. They'd show up at least once a week to see the redhead up on the second floor in room eight. Demyx had first met the two in the park outside the complex. They'd thrown in a few pennies into his case when he was playing out there. He was insulted until he looked up at the two kids. Both smiled at him brightly before telling him he was awesome and to play more. Spot in his heart had been there ever since. Didn't hurt the fact he had a little brother about their age. And Roxas reminded him of him a lot.

"Thanks Demyx" the chimed as they ran through the door and up the stairs they left the musician behind to find their friend.

Inside room eight the redhead was fixing himself dinner; beef curry and rice, something simple after a long day. Knock on his door made him pause at the stove. He didn't need to answer it to know who it was. It was always the same. Sighing he wiped his hands, turned down the burner and went to the door. He barely opened the door, only a crack was needed to see the two out in the hall waiting for him.

"Hello mister."

"Go home."

"But we just got here."

"Do your parents know where you are?"

"Probably not."

"You're not coming in."

"If you don't let us in the pervert next door will get us."

Redhead glared at the two. They were right. Guy next to him wasn't the cleanest or nicest bastard in the world. Despite knowing he was going to regret it, he opened his door. Two shot inside before he could change his mind. Both sniffed the air.

"Oh are you making dinner?" Xion asked.

"It smells great" Roxas agreed.

"Haven't eaten yet?"

"Nope" both answered with smiles. Sighing he checked the food.

The two sat themselves at his small two seat table. They somehow managed to squeeze onto the same seat together. Even though they hadn't asked, he knew they wanted some food too. So he made up two small plates along with his own and placed them on the table. Fetching them all some water he joined them. They happily dug in.

"Mom said we couldn't invite you to our party" Xion informed sadly.

"Mother said we couldn't go to your shop alone anymore" Roxas added just as unhappily.

"But we're going to anyway."

"Yeah, because your our friend."

Man paused in his meal glancing up at them. Shaking his head he turned back to his food. These two were going to be the death of him he was sure. He'd known that the first moment he laid eyes on them; moment the two stole from his shop about a year ago.

It was back in the summer before their fourth year of school. The vendor outside the station had been his for about two years at that point. Never had he had much trouble. It was kind of a dumb so not many people gave it much thought. And he didn't have extra money or time to fix it. One afternoon however he found himself being face to face with these two. They'd come into his shop and asked for two ice creams. He'd given them to them without really thinking about it. It wasn't until after that fact he realized he should have gotten money first. Two kids ran off without paying. Next day they came in again with a boy older then them. Roxas's big brother to come to find out. Kid was thirteen and apologized for the two while paying for the ice cream they'd stolen the day before. Older boy left but the other two didn't. Well they did for a second before going back again asking for ice cream again. That time and every time afterward, he always had them pay before giving them their treats.

Somewhere along the way they found out where he lived. They showed up at first just outside at the park. Then the kid above him started letting them in. Leading to know; this was the first meal they'd gotten from him. But not the first time they'd gotten food from him. Usually it was just snacks and tea before running home. Not today though.

"Mister?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't our parents like you?"

"I'm different."

"But we're not supposed to judge people by appearances. Right?" he nodded after thinking about it for a moment.

"You're not a child molester are you?"

"Or a serial killer?"

He didn't say a word just stared blankly at them. They didn't seem to notice. Xion went on followed by Roxas. Two always followed each other in someway it seemed.

"Our parents were saying they think you are. Or something bad."

"Like a gangster or something."

"What do you think?" redhead asked the two. Both looked around the tiny apartment for a moment before shrugging.

"You kind of live like a prisoner" they stated.

Inwardly he smirked at that. Kids had guts saying something like that to his face. Then again they had guts coming back to him every time hearing stuff like that about him from their parents. Gutsy or stupid; he wasn't sure. Another knock on their door made them pause. Kids were here so who was knocking know?

He left the two at the small table and answered it. Like before with the kids he'd only opened it a crack, glancing out. He was met with a man few inches shorter, with brown hair and stormy blue eyes, eyes that Xion also shared. He was a man with a toned build and strong face. Scar ran over his nose and he was obviously a cop by the way he held himself. Redhead knew who it was. Wasn't the first time they'd met.

"Is my daughter here?"

"No."

"Then why aren't you opening the door?"

Redhead glanced back at the table. Two had ducked under it, unseen do to the table clothe. They'd even wisely taken their plates with them. Stepping aside he opened the door showing the man the space he called home. All of it; table he ate at and chair he listen to the radio in, small kitchen he cook in and the bed off the side he slept in. Only thing you could see was the small bathroom off the kitchen. And all that held was a toilet, small shower and sink.

Seeing no one, the brunette frowned, turning back to the apartment's owner. Green eyes stared back unaffected. Squall hated to do it but he apologized for interrupting his dinner before leaving. Closing the door the two children peeked out from under the table.

"Thanks."

"Finish and go."

"Alright" they agreed getting back in the chair and finishing up their meals quickly.

It was dark by the time they were done. Knowing better then let them walk home alone, he took them. He was met by very unhappy parents. Xion's father most of all. He shrugged at the man. Luckily the kids saved him.

"We were at the park looking for the music man, Demyx" Xion informed.

"But he wasn't there. Mister was going out and said he'd take us home."

"I don't care what you two were doing. You do not sneak out like that" Tifa scolded. She turned to the redhead who was turning to leave. "You" he paused turning back to the woman. "I don't care what you were doing. Stay away from our kids."

"Mom" Roxas protested.

Redhead nodded to them leaving. He didn't pause even when the woman shouted out for him again. Nor did he care about the two sad gazes the children were sending his way. Woman had every right to be worried about her child. What kind of man hung around children? Not usually good ones. But then again it wasn't him that was finding them. It was them finding him. So she'd should be teaching her kid better rather then lecturing him about it.

At the bar Roxas sent to his room and Xion was sent home. Both were grounded and lost their allowances. Meaning they wouldn't be able to get ice cream or see the redhead for a week. Roxas was in near tears. He couldn't understand why his parents didn't like his friend. His older brother came into their room and climbed up to the top bunk of their bunk bed.

"Van?"

"What?" the older shot, impatiently.

"Why don't Mom and Dad like Mister?"

"Because they think he's a pedo."

"… but he never touches us. And he's nice."

"Their parents, it's there jobs to be bossy and overprotective. They worry and can be stupid. Just get over it and stop seeing the guy."

"But-"

"Yeah, yeah; he's your friend. You're such a loser" older muttered. "Consider yourself on probation."

"He won't hurt me or Xion" Roxas defended.

"Yeah well let's hope not, because if he does he's a dead man."

Roxas fell silent at his brother's bluntness. Vanitas was a bit mean and crude; most of the time Roxas didn't think he even like him or wanted him as a little brother. But Roxas knew he loved him. Because whenever he was picked on or hurt, Vanitas would help him. Like when they'd first gone to the ice cream shop. He and Xion known it was wrong and they didn't have money. But they'd wanted ice cream so bad. After they'd done it they'd felt guilty and asked Vanitas what they should do. He'd taken them back the next day and fixed it. They'd gone back ever since and done it right.

888

Next day after school vendor owner found his regulars at his counter again. Both weren't smiling this time. In fact they looked rather grim for what he was used to seeing them like. He hadn't seen them his depressed since the second time they'd met and they'd apologized for stealing from him.

"We're got grounded and lost our allowance. So we won't be able to be coming for a week" they informed downheartedly.

"So…"

"Yeah…" Xion finished.

They stood looking down at the ground, their hands tightly intertwined. They turned to leave when the redhead called out to them.

"Do me a favor then" he stated throwing something their way. "That expires this week. It rid of it for me."

Roxas blinked down at the box he'd caught. It was a box of ice cream. Not just any ice cream, but their favorite. Sea salt! Both smiled bold looking back to the man. Redhead wasn't even looking at them at this point. He was sweeping again. He did that at least once a day, it seemed.

"Are you sure?"

"We can have this?" man snorted.

"Just trash to me; if you want it, go ahead."

"Thank you Mister" they shot running off with smiles on their faces.

Man glanced at them as they went. Shaking his head he went back to work, lips slightly turning upward. Not a smile but closer, defiantly not a frown.

Two ran back to Roxas's house and took one ice cream with them up to the room after taking care of the rest. They didn't even think about being questioned about it until a third person joined them. Luckily it wasn't an adult but Roxas's big brother. They didn't need to lie to him.

"Where you get that?" Vanitas asked as he got home to find his brother and Xion happily munching on ice cream.

"Mister gave them to us."

"You didn't steal again did you?"

"Nope. He said it was going to expire soon and gave us a whole box. We hide it down stairs in the back of the freezer."

"A whole box huh?"

"We went to tell him we couldn't come around for a while" Roxas explained.

"Then he threw it at us saying to get rid of it."

"But really he was telling us we could have it."

"He funny like that, now wanting to seem nice when he really is" Xion informed.

"How do you know he wasn't just throwing trash at you?" Vanitas pointed out.

"Because we looked at the expirations date, we're not stupid."

"He said it expired this week. But it didn't for another month" Roxas finished, both were smiling. Vanitas could only stare at them for a moment. That was smart for them to do. And honestly he wouldn't have given them that credit.

"So he gave you a free box of perfectly good ice cream?" both nodded. "Why?"

"Because he's our friend" they beamed.

Older teen rolled his eyes at them before leaving them to happily bunch in bliss. Once down stairs his mother called to him. He turned to her and his eyes fell on the box of ice cream in her hand.

"Vanitas, do you know where this came from?" she questioned.

"I bought it" he lied, smoothly.

"You did?"

"Figured it'd keep the brats quiet seeing as they wont be getting any" he stated with a shrug before walking away.

Tifa turned back to the box for a moment before returning it the freezer. She didn't even think twice about it. Nor did she question it farther. Vanitas didn't know what the redhead got out of the two kids following around or calling him his friend. But the teen knew he wasn't going to hurt them. Or he didn't think so. He figured he would have done it by now. And as long as his brother was happy and he was the only one messing with him, he didn't care.

888

Squall hated his job at times. Being a cop at times really made him wonder why he'd chosen such a life. But then again if no one did it then crime wouldn't be stopped. Bad guys wouldn't be put behind bars. Justice wouldn't be survived. This one was one of the worst however. He'd spent the last five months working this case. Finally they had their man. Gang and crime boss was finally in their custody. This guy had done it all; murder, drug dealing, slave trade, organ sales, embezzling. But he'd been in the shadows, clean. But he'd messed up on the last one. He'd been caught by one fluke of a miracle. Now all they had to do what put him on trial.

Sadly things weren't that easy. Things weren't going as planed. Xemnas, also known as the Superior within the organization he ran, his reach was farther then they'd thought. He was bribing and threatening his way to freedom once more. And do to double jeopardy. If they didn't get him this time, they'd have to build up a new case on him and charge him with something else. And this guy wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

There was a lot of risk to this case. But he wasn't about to drop it now. No he was going to see this to the end. No matter what. He wasn't going to let this madman win. Rinoa, his wife however wasn't pleased with it. She thought it was too much of a risk; wanted him to drop it. He refused and she'd left. Making his life even more complicated then it already was.

888

Week went by before Roxas and Xion showed up again. But it wasn't at his shop. Not only that but it was past nine at night. Two showed up at his doorstep with Demyx, his neighbor. Raising a brow at them in question, he opened his door completely. The blonde young man smiled at him nervously.

"Sorry I found them out in the park looking really upset. I couldn't just leave them there and I have work."

"Whatever."

"Thanks Red. I'd take them home but I don't know where they live. See ya. You two cheer up, 'kay" he shot before turning back down the stairs.

Closing the door he let the two inside. They indeed looked down. Both walked over to his table and sat without a word. It was drizzling out and they're clothes were damp and hair wet sticking to their faces. Fetching some towels he ordered them to dry off. They did so as he made some tea.

"Can we stay here tonight?" they asked as he handed them their warm drinks. He paused at this. "Our parents won't notice."

"How are you so sure?"

"Their fighting."

"All four of them?"

"Yeah."

"Daddy has a bad job. Mom was mad and took me to Roxas's house. He came looking for us and Aunty Tifa started yelling at him."

"Dad started in to. But I'm not sure if he was one Mom's side or Uncle's" Roxas added. Both were near whispers. "Big brother's not home. And… we couldn't sleep with all the noise."

"I've never heard them yell like that before" girl muttered.

"Finish your tea" he stated firmly.

Both did as told, fighting back tears. Finishing they were pointed to the bed and allowed to stay for the night. For once he kind of hope one of their parents would come looking for them. Sadly however no one did. One time they needed someone to get them and no one came. He would have just taken them home himself. But that would have been a death wish. All he could do was keep them safe for the night. A night he spent sleeping at his table, using his crossed arms as a pillow.

Next morning the two were greeted with oatmeal and honey. Both happily ate it before he walked them home. Or back to the bar. They snuck around to the fire escape and to their window where they'd snuck out the night before. Redhead watched making sure they got home okay before going to work.

Inside Roxas and Xion got ready for school quickly. They barely finished when Tifa came up to get them. Both said they didn't want breakfast before making their way to the station. It hurt a little that no one had noticed they were gone. But it was also a relief. Passing the ice cream shop they saw that it was still closed. But it wouldn't be when they went home later together. It was then they were going to thank the redhead for everything he'd done.

888

"Mister!" the two greeted happily. Redhead turned to them and nodded.

"Paying today?"

"Yep" they confirmed. They placed the money along with a small box on his counter.

"What's this?" he asked taking the money first, putting it away before examining the box.

"It's a present for you. To thank you for last night" Roxas replied letting the girl beside him finish.

"And putting up with us; we know you probably have better things to do then hang out with kids."

"Is that so" he stated idly as he slowly pulled away the old newspaper they'd used to wrap it in. Small cardboard box was revealed when the paper was all gone. Opening it he could only stare down at the gift for a moment.

"We made it" girl informed with a sweet smile.

"Just for you" blonde added with his own soft grin.

Lifting the item form the box, he let it sit in his palm. It was a star-shaped charm made from five pale white shells woven together by brown string that was breaded out to he could tie it to something. In the middle was a green marble. Obviously it was handmade and they'd put a lot of time into it.

"We were going to give it to you on your birthday."

"But we don't know when it is. And we wanted to give it to you know."

"It's a Wayfinder."

"We read in a book about legends on Destiny Islands."

"There's a star shaped fruit there. It's called a Paopu fruit and if you share it with someone you'll be forever connected" Xion explained before Roxas went on.

"These charms represent the fruit and that unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms, nothing can ever drive you apart. You will always find your way back to each other."

"An unbreakable connection, huh?" redhead questioned, eyes locked with the charm.

"Yep" both stated pulling their own charms out. They were identical other then the marbles in the middle of different colors; Roxas having blue and Xion violet.

"There made from thalassa shells."

"That can only be found on the islands."

"We collected a whole jar full of them when we went two summers ago."

"So it's special and one of a kind."

"Don't loss it" Xion finished.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because we wanted to know you were our friend. And no matter what, that's not going to change."

"And we couldn't hate you. Because if we did. Then there wouldn't be anyone we liked. Beside each other" Roxas informed.

"We don't have friends."

"Other kids think we're weird."

"Call us trash" they informed sadly before smiling again. "But that's okay."

"As long as we have each other…"

"And now we have you."

All the man could do was stare at them. Both smiled not realizing who serious of a statement they were making to a man that had no one. Nor just how powerful a charm they'd give him. He knew the legend and what the Wayfinder was. Even before they'd shared it with him; it wasn't the first time he'd seen one. But it was the first time he'd been given one.

"You two should go home" he stated, hand closing around the charm as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Okay. We'll see you tomorrow Mister."

"Axel" two kids paused at the door turning back to him. "My name, it's Axel" both smiled wider then ever before.

"Bye Axel" they waved. He just watched as they ran off.

Once they were gone he took out the gift just given him. Smiling he took the chain form his neck. He added the star to the 'x' like charm he always wore. Returning the silver link chain to his neck he closed up his shop heading home early for once. Not like he got much business anyway and he had shopping to do.

888

Two kids ran home and were nearly skipping. They got a name! Mister wasn't mister anymore. It was Axel; Axel their friend and favorite adult ever. Both couldn't take the smiles from their faces at they got to the bar. It was oddly quiet however as they stepped inside. They found a note in the kitchen form Tifa saying she was out shopping and Vanitas was going to be home around six. Meaning they were going to be alone for a moment.

They weren't much bother by it. They ran upstairs to play. They'd worry about homework later; it was the weekend after all. Few hours later they heard someone downstairs. They ran down wanting to know what was for dinner seeing as it was after their normal dinnertime and they were hungry. Both froze at the bottom of the stairs when they saw someone they didn't know. Big man with black dreadlocks and sideburn, he was dressed in a long black cloak. Stranger turned to them and smiled wickedly, looking in his cold navy eyes made both of their blood run cold.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

"Thought we were grabbing a woman not some kids" another man stated stepping out of the kitchen. This guy was a little smaller but not by much. He had the same coat but his hood was up.

"What do you think? Wife or kid, which one do you think he'd fight harder for?"

"Good point. Grab the kids."

"Both?"

"Unless you know which one is his."

Hearing this both of them bolted. Two men cursed as they ran after them. Two kids managed to get to the fire escape and into the back alley. They'd barely gotten onto the street when they were grabbed. Screams were cut short as large strong hands came over their mouths. Tears filled their eyes as they fought with all their might. But their ten year old strength did nothing against the two grown men. Two other men cam up in a car, which they were thrown into after being duck taped and tied.

888

Axel had finished his shopping and headed home when a car nearly hit him when crossing the street. He cursed inwardly and glanced to see why they were in such a hurry. He paused when he saw them stop outside the bar '7th Heaven'. Usually people speed away from the bar because they were drunk. Not to it. Shrugging it off he turned away; or was going to. He paused turning back when something caught his eye. Eyes widened when he saw Xion and Roxas thrown into the car's trunk. Without even thinking he darted forward.

"Get those two back for us boys" guy with dreads stated, hitting the top of the car.

"Who's that?" the hooded man asked. They turned seeing a redhead running to them. Roxas managed to get his mouth free of the duck tape screamed in tears.

"Axel! Help us please!"

"Shit" the two outside the car cursed realizing they didn't only have a witness but a loose end. Guy knew the kids.

"Go!"

Car was ordered to go and did so. Two men left behind pulled out guns. In the back of the car the two kids watched as free as their friend got shot at. They didn't get to know what happened as their view was quickly cut off as they turned into another street.

Axel would have gone after the car. But the two thugs weren't going to let that happen. So they had to go. Hood boy was down without even a blink of an eye. At the lost of the redhead's groceries, which were quickly forgotten and he turned to the other guy. He was a little more trained then the other guy. But that didn't stop the redhead. Getting hold of the man's wrist was all he needed to send him to the ground. He fell to the ground arm dislocated, deep bruise to the gut and coughing up blood. Not only that, but now Axel had his gun. Man didn't moved do to the gun at his head. Giving Axel a moment to pull out his phone with the other had. Redhead couldn't believe that the cops didn't even believe him when he stated there had been a kidnapping.

"_Dude if you're that lonely, pay someone. Don't waste our time_"

Thug laughed as he snapped the phone shut angrily. It was obvious what had happened. Cops around here weren't all as noble as Xion's father after all. Knowing he wasn't going to get any help, redhead turned to the only one currently with possible answers.

"Where are they going?" Axel hissed.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Where?" asked again, gun now at the thugs temple.

"I ain't telling you that. No matter what you do."

"So be it."

Without a second thought he pulled the trigger. Man dropped and Axel dropped the gun beside him. Digging through the dead man's pockets he called the last number dialed and called. It only rang a few times.

"_You get the job done Xaldin?" _

"…"

"_Xaldin…? Hello? Number three" _voice ordered.

"He can't come to the phone right now."

"_Who the hell is this?"_

"Funny he said about the same thing" Axel stated nudging the body with his foot. "The job you gave him. Tell me where it ends?"

"_Good one boy, but not happening._"

"Tell me and I won't kill you like I did your two men."

"_You killed Xaldin? Don't make me laugh._"

"Ransom right? That's why you took them?"

"_Oh you're worried about? Don't tell me you're another cop. You know if you are you save me the trouble. You can give the message to Officer Heartily yourself._"

"I'm not a cop."

"_Shame. Then I suppose I'll go then. He'll get the message either way._"

Axel glared as the line when dead. Call hadn't even him much, but it given him enough. The case Xion's father had been working on. The cause to the parents fight. The reason the two had come to his house the other night. Now the reason for their abduction too.

Leaving the scene, he went the direction the car had gone and away from his home. He'd already gone to the point of no going back. Moment he rushed forward and the kids had gotten away he knew there was no going back. Not that it really mattered. He hadn't had a future for years. He was a man that lived for today. Seemed like now he no longer had a choice in tomorrow.

…8∞8…

The Man

…8∞8…

Zexion had seen a lot of men in his days of an information handler. He knew the killers from the cops and the soldiers from the thugs. But when this redhead approached him he didn't know. Even now as he stood in front of him asking for information on the gang known as the Nobodies, he couldn't tell what the guy's intentions were. He was just empty. No emotions came form him; like he had no heart at all.

"Half upfront" he informed the redhead emotionlessly. Without a word he handed it all over. Not half, all, plus some.

"I want it now"

"You're asking for serious information" the steel haired young man stated, pushing up his glasses. "It'll take sometime."

"Now or not at all. I know all you have to do is hack into the police database to get it. They have everything I want to know."

Zexion stared blankly at the man. He was right but he hadn't expected him to know that. Sighing he got to work. Something told me if he didn't do this now he'd end up in a gutter. Not being able to read this guy was unnerving. Unheard of. Man stood right beside him, silently, without a word for next forty-five minutes until he printed out what he'd asked for and handed it over. Man looked it all over quickly, scanning each page.

"Do you have a stove?"

"Do I have a stove? Of cause I do. What would you…" his words died when the man headed for his kitchen. "What are you…!"

Man turned on one of the burners and burned the information right there and then. Zexion was at a lose. Guy had just spent half a grand to get that and he burns it? No sense at all. Nothing about this man made any sense.

"Thanks for your time and service" redhead stated heading to the door. "Let's just hope your information was right."

Zexion breath caught. It was an idly said statement. But he could tell it was a clear threat. Whatever this redhead had planned tonight for the organization, it wasn't good. And he hoped for his won sake, that the police had it right.

"I need to find a new job" he muttered to himself again alone in his apartment.

888

Police were at the bar when they got home. Vanitas had been there before Tifa, Cloud and Rinoa got home. Squall was there as well but he wasn't working. He stood staring blankly at the bloodstain on the sidewalk. Cloud jumped him first demanding to know what the hell was going on. The other man explained. Explained how Vanitas had called the cops after coming home to find to bodies at their doorsteps, house trashed and Xion and Roxas no where to be found. Two women broke into tears. Cloud fell silent, arm going around his eldest son's shoulders.

"Two men were identified as Nobodies"

"The gang? This all has to do with your job?" Tifa snapped through tears. "Our babies our gone for your job"

"Mom shut up!" her son snapped shocking all of them. "Don't blame his damn job. He warned us about the danger. He sent Rinoa and Xion here because of that. What I want to know is why no one was home" teen snapped wisely.

No one answered. At the time it seemed reasonable to leave the two alone. They were responsible enough to stay home alone; even if they were only ten. But now whatever reasons they had for doing so were forgotten. Vanitas had a good point.

"I'm more worried about the fact that two of their members were dead" Squall confessed. "One was only hired muscle, low on the list. But the other was third in command. Number three. Even if they were fighting among themselves for some reason like it seems. It doesn't explain how he was killed"

"Three?"

"They're ranked in numbers; one being the highest and so on. Xildan was the man's name. He was found shot in the head from close range. There were also signs of a fight. Other man had his neck snapped"

"Don't talk about this around Van" Tifa pleaded.

"Boy already saw it Tifa" Cloud pointed out. She frowned at this. "Leave it be" he stated firmly.

"Who killed them is what we should be asking then?" Vanitas asked, ignoring his parents.

"Yes and why."

888

They were scared. It was dark. They'd been taken from the care only to be thrown in a dark room, door locked behind them. Even scarier was the fact that they weren't alone. There were other kids here too. Three boys and a girl; they looked dirty and hunger. Like they'd been here for a long, long time; they'd gotten used to the dark.

"Your parents sell you too?" one boy asked, boy with light brown hair that was wild and blue eyes.

"Yo don't ask that man" the orange haired boy, and the oldest stated hitting the other.

"Why that's what my old man did."

"Ignore them" the girl stated forcing a smile. "I'm Yuna. Who are you?"

"Xion" "Roxas" they whispered together.

"Cute twins" the girl giggled. She seemed to be a year or two older then them. It wasn't until she got closer they realized she had mitch-matched eyes. The two were too frightened to tell her she was wrong and they weren't twins.

"I'm Wakka an' this is Tidus."

"And that's Riku" Yuna informed softly, waving to the white haired boy. "He doesn't talk much."

"Where are we?"

"The hole. Or that's what we call it" Tidus informed.

"They let us out for jobs. If we're good they say they'll let us go" Yuna added softly.

"If we listen" Riku said. His voice was oddly deep for a boy that only looked a year or so older then them. Then again maybe it was raspy, seeing as he didn't talk much. Or so Yuna had said.

"It ain't all bad" Wakka stated. "Better then bein' dead."

"Wakka!" the girl snapped.

Roxas and Xion hugged each other closer, not even bothering to try and stop the tears from pooling from their eyes. They sniffed into each other's shoulders. They didn't notice the aquamarine eyes for the white haired boy on them.

888

Axel had gone to the club that the police had stated the Nobodies owned. It had been over twenty-four hours since the kids had been kidnapped and he knew the longer he waited the less of a chance he had of finding them alive. He used a man who was greedy for a few bucks to go in ahead of him and fine who he was looking for. Guy just barely did the job without cracking. Amazing what a person will do for a hundred bucks. They were in the bathroom according to the guy. He hadn't lied either. Three of them were there; big guy with curly orange hair, guy with an eye patch and one in a hood.

"Who's this?" they asked as the rat scurried out after getting paid. Axel stared blankly at them.

"Where are they?"

"Oh, so you're the guy that took out Xildan then" eye patch stated with a grin. "Gotta say I was expecting something else."

"Tell me where the kids are and I won't kill you."

"Kill us? Two numbers? Doubt it."

Axel barely had time to jump out of the way as the two smaller men pulled out guns and started to firer. Chaos broke out. Bullets flew and two grazed him; one his leg the other less in his cheek. When they went to reload he made his move. Using a knife he brought with him, Axel took down the hood in a moment. Blade cutting straight though his skull like butter. Two stared at the body for a moment as Axel rushed them. Big guy stepped forward first, throwing Axel back. He gasped before narrowly rolled out of the way of the ax they guy pulled out. It wasn't a big ax, but it was still sharp and deadly. Picking up the gun the dead man dropped, the redhead fired a few rounds at the large man. Like a rhino he just kept coming. In the end he had to through the gun aside and jumped the man from behind. Lanky but strong arms lock around the man's throat, cutting off his air. Axel didn't let go. Not even as he was slammed against the wall repeatedly. Finally the man dropped. Axel stumbled back a looked around. Other guy had slipped away while he was busy. Without even looking back he left the bathroom and went back to the club.

Making his way through the crowded dance floor he spotted the gunner across the room with a silver haired man. Both turned to him. Silver haired man had dark amber eyes. He held up a phone and dropped it before turning away. Two walked away and the redhead rushed forward to grab the phone before going after them. He flipped it open the moment he was outside and it started to ring.

"_Xigbar tells me you're not like most."_

"Is that so" Axel mused dryly, not stopping for a moment.

"_I'll give you a job offer. But your… unique talents to use."_

"And if I say no?"

"_You don't say no to me boy."_

Axel hung up. He wasn't getting anywhere with that man. He was wasting his breath. He knew the type. Redhead stopped dead as he came across another hood. This one wasn't a cheep thug. No he held himself too well for that. This guy was a killer.

"Superior wants you dead."

"And you're going to do that for him?"

"No he is."

No questions were asked. Axel nearly fell to his knees as a bullet cut through his stomach. He gasped briefly but otherwise showed no pain. He glared at he man just behind the hood. Man with the eye patch and scars, gun in hand. Axel glared.

"Shouldn't have told the boss-man no dude" the gunner informed with a smirk. "What possesses a man to do the things you do? Their not even your kids and you all bent out of shape about it. Their just kids."

"Their not just kids" Axel hissed moving forward. Two Nobodies weren't even sure how the guy could move, heck he shouldn't even be standing.

"Okay, humor me before you die. What are they?"

"The future."

The gunner laughed while the other hooded man stood silently and unmoved. Neither however expected for the redhead to dart forward and attack them. It was the ax the big guy had. Axel only managed to get the hooded man's arm but it made him feel better. He could have gotten more if a car hadn't pulled up. Two jumped into it after being ordered to. Redhead ran after it the best he could, but didn't get far before falling to his knees hand raising to his bullet wound and dropping the ax.

Getting back to his feet he willed himself forward. He wasn't going to die. Not yet. Not until he got them back. Stealing a car he drove to the only person he could go to for help. He got a call along the way. Nobodies again; he didn't bother answering it.

888

Squall couldn't believe who it'd been. He wasn't on the case of the two murdered Nobodies. But his friend had told him who it was. Irvine was a friend from their academy days. He, Zell, Selphie and Quistis went way back. Zell was with him on the main case. Selphie was with Irvine and Quistis wasn't a cop anymore. She was a lawyer now.

"You want to know the thing that really bugs me?" cowboy policemen asked Squall. "Guy doesn't exist past four years ago. His records locked. I have Selphie looking into it."

"But with the way he took those two out he has to be military right?" Zell, short blonde man stated staring at the cowboy's screen.

"Yeah, that or something worse."

Squall didn't say a word as he stared at the photo and small bit of information they had on his daughter's favorite ice cream vendor. Axel Inferno Kaze; twenty-three, born on August 8th, according to records and the first thing on them was he was in a house fire four years ago. He was the only survivor. But oddly he was hospitalized for being stabbed, not burned.

"Says he was the only survivor; who was in the fire with him?" Squall questioned.

Irvine turned to his computer and typed in a few keys. Not a moment later the final report of the fire and information was brought to the screen. Man read it out as he looked it over.

"Apparently his younger brother and sister died in it. But they weren't blood. Seemed he was adopted…"

Irvine clicked a few things and all three men froze at the image two images that came up. In that moment they got their answer why the redhead was doing this. His siblings that he'd lost and Roxas and Xion…

888

He'd had a great night. Poker nights were always his favorite. Especially the ones he won. Blonde man came home with a sight he never thought he see.

"Bloody hell" he cursed, happy feeling dieing in an instant.

Axel weakly lifted his head, hand over his bleeding wound. Without question the British man pulled him inside and got to work. Laying the redhead down he got things together. Sterilizing everything and getting Axel's blood and ruin cloths off he got to work removing the bullet.

It took everything Axel had to not scream out. Pain was like no other. But he'd felt pain worse before. His mind wondered. Back to things he tried hard to forget and yet forever remember. Times when he was happy and when it all became hell. Tears build in his eyes as he fought back both the pain and memories. Even though he tired he couldn't help but remember. He remembered everything. He couldn't never truly forget; both a blessing and a curse…

…

"_**Big brother!" **_

_**Two blonde stood waving at him happily. They were twins with sky blue eyes; his siblings who were twelve or rather thirteen. It was their birthday and he'd promised them he'd be home. Something he didn't get to do often, but would be form now on. He was done, after all. He'd be home from now on, now that their father was gone. Sadly. **_

_**They went to the beach. He hated the bench. But he'd gone without complaint because they loved it. They were the only family he had after all. It was perfect day; despite the water. They gone home laughing and talking about cake. Their happiness ended the moment they walked through the front door. **_

"_**Isa what are you doing here?" **_

"_**I'm not going to let you quit." **_

"_**I already did. Now go." **_

"_**No. You can't give this all up for them!" blue haired teen snapped waving at the blondes.**_

"_**Leave Isa. I'm done. I'm not doing it anymore." **_

"_**Do they even know? Do you think they'd be standing there with you if the knew what you've done. What you are." **_

"_**Lea what's he talking about?" the twins asked. **_

"_**Nothing" **_

"_**Nothing? Killing is nothing to us isn't it? Us killers." **_

"_**You're the killer. I followed orders." **_

"_**Taking a life is taking a life. Who cares if it's in orders or not."**_

"_**I do. I did what I was trained to. Nothing more." **_

"_**Well so am I" Isa growled. "And no one gets out live."**_

…

Axel's eyes snapped open as flames engulfed his memories. Luxord was cross the room watching him. He was sowed and patched up. Seemed he'd passed out. Sitting up he ignored the pain.

"Inch higher and you would have been dead mate" blonde stated, putting out his cigarette.

"I need a gun."

"First thing you say in four years to me and it that? Unbelievable" he huffed. "I don't know what you've gotten yourself into or think your doing. But forget it. You have a fever. Rest" he ordered as he left the room leaving Axel in bed.

888

Axel stayed in bed as told for two days until the pain passed and he could stand on his feet again. Unable to waste anymore time, wounded or not, time was ticking on two lives. Redhead got ready by cleaning up. Cutting his wild spikes and dressing neatly, unlike the baggy worn things he normally wore these days. He was sitting outside feeding his friends dogs when the blonde returned in his truck. He came out falling beside Axel on the bench.

"Always had a soft spot for mutts. Must be why I got along with you so well huh?" man stated staring up at the sky. "Whatever you're thinking, Lea. Don't."

"I'm looking of someone."

Blonde man stared at him for a long moment before sighing. He knew that look. But he hadn't seen it in the redhead for years. Not since the fire… Standing he went back inside, leaving a package behind. Axel took it before going on his way. He didn't have to tell his old friend his thanks. Man knew him well enough to know he already had it.

888

"You're saying he's doing this because of his siblings?" Tifa shot unbelievably.

"Why would a man kill for someone already dead when they have nothing to do with this?" Rinoa asked her husband softly. Squall pulled two photos from his jacket's inside pocket dropping them to the table. Both woman gasped, Cloud and Vanitas stared.

Each photo had a child about twelve. Both had sky blue eyes and blonde hair. A boy and a girl; just like Roxas and Xion. Boy was the mirror image of the Strife's son only a few years older. Girl looked nearly identical to Xion only hair was different color and longer, pulled over her shoulder. If their children had been the same age, they wouldn't have known the difference.

"Ventus and Namine his siblings" Squall stated flatly.

"Oh my…" his wife gasped breathlessly. The Strife's could only stare.

"He's not going to hurt them. He trying to save them" Vanitas said with slight hope.

"If he can get to them" the brunette man point out.

"I knew that man was bad news. He killed those two men-"

"Tifa" Cloud snapped. "If anything this proves he isn't bad news. He was kind to our kids because he saw his family in them. They were always safe with him. They're still safe with him."

"Cloud's right. No matter how mysterious he is, or how little we know about him. Axel Kaze may be the best chance our children have"

"He'll save them" Vanitas stated surely. "I've met the guy. I've heard Xion and Rox talk about him. He won't let his friends down."

888

Pink haired man was watching them while the witch was out. Witch was what they called the blonde woman with cold green eyes that watched them most of the time. They hated her. If they were bad she'd get out her knives. But they didn't like this man much better. Though, at least he didn't yell all the time. He just sat watching them as they ate. He had pale dead blue eyes. Xion couldn't stop staring at the cut on his cheek and the bandage on his upper arm. It looked really deep.

Roxas did his best not to look the man or stare. He didn't want to make them mad. He wanted to be good and get to go home like Yuna said they could. Speaking of Yuna she'd been taken away. They said she could go home to her mom. Something told the blonde boy however she wasn't going home. And even told himself that they weren't ever getting home. No matter how good they were. It wasn't that easy. Couldn't be. If they left this place something told him it was when they were dead. But he dare not voice that thought.

"Eat" pink haired man ordered.

Roxas jumped realizing he and Xion were who he was talking to. He slowly did as told but Xion stood walking over to the man. All the kids froze. She put a band-aid on the man's cheek smiling at him.

"Better?" man didn't answer. "If we're good me and Roxas will get to go home right?"

"Sit down" man stated. Seemingly a little bewildered. But only for a brief moment, one the children missed.

She nodded softly going back to Roxas. She always carried stuff like that because she and Roxas were always being clumsy and hurting themselves. Children got back to eating. Rest of the time he was there, pink haired man's gaze never left Xion for a moment. Odd glint in his eyes.

888

"Squall, we got it open."

"His record?"

"Yeah, took some serious hacking… and you don't need to know that. Anyway! You're not going to believe the shit he was into."

"Yeah I thought SeeD was hard" the brunette woman stated, Selphie.

"This is everything we got. Not much seeing how top secret this stuff was. But enough to let us know what we're dealing with" Irvine informed.

"He was part of the DIZ project. It was a project to make the perfect heart. Ansem D Wise founded and ran the whole thing."

"It stared with thirteen kids. They raised them to be the perfect weapon" the cowboy informed after his partner.

"They had a normal life up until they were six. Then they'd get taken back and trained to be elite. This stuff was like SeeD and SOLDIER combined."

"But they couldn't handle it. By the times they were adults they were insane. Program backfired. Soon those apart of it were called Heartless do to the fact they were perfect killers without any emotions or remorse for it. And they didn't always follow orders" Irvine informed followed by Selphie.

"All but three."

"One being Axel" Squall mused.

"His name wasn't Axel. He changed it after he quit. After the project was closed the three left were handed over to the government, to us. He and his partner Isa and a guy named Dulor were the only successes."

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming?" Zell questioned.

"His partner Isa was reported to be the one that started the fire that killed his family. His body was never found."

"Lea, or as we know him as Axel, was released and moved here under his new name paying the shop he currently owes. From what we can tell he's spent his last few years selling ice cream."

"And this Dulor guy?"

"He's a ghost. He's records are probably locked like the redhead's was. From what we can tell he's probably doing the same as the redhead. Living life like anyone else. Or as close as one can with their history."

"So we have an unstable, trained killer running around" Zell stated worriedly.

"I don't think he's unstable" Selphie cut in. "He knows what he's doing. He has a plan. Only thing is he'll probably do anything to do that. Including killing. I know there bad guys and do horrible things. But I don't think the Nobodies know what's coming on this one."

"Let's just hope we have them under arrest before this guy finds them. Or we'll just be cleaning up bodies" Irvine stated tapping the photo on his screen.

888

Axel knew what they were doing. It was easy for him to figure out. He'd been trained of this. Raised and programmed. He's spent the last four years of his life trying to forget it all. Let it all go. But the moment he needs it, it all easily comes back to him in a moment. Like he hadn't stopped and the last four years he hadn't been standing idly in an ice cream shop. But if he hadn't been in that ice cream shop, he never would have met Roxas and Xion. He wouldn't be doing this now.

Now in an old appended building he had followed a kid to earlier. A child that had been being used as an ant in a gang ring; one of the worst thing gangs did. Using kids like pawns and throwing them away afterward. Axel knew how they worked. It was easy to spot them. Kid had been close to eleven, if not so. He had black hair and blended in with the crowds. He was completely unseen as he did his run. By all but Axel that is.

It was a shop of some kind. He didn't care. He only went in after dark using his phone to light the way. Dirty foot prints on the floor led the way to a secret door hidden by a wardrobe; door lead to stairs and underground passage. Just with the smell he knew what it was. Meth lab. Cautiously he moved through the halls, staying in the shadows. They had the kid running it. His gaze narrowed at this. Passing the room for now he followed a man who was taking a child away that had passed out do to fumes, if not died from them.

It was in the other room he spotted the boy he'd followed along with the girl that had passed out. There was another girl out cold on a table. She had short brown hair and wasn't dressed. Redhead stepped into the room not caring if he was seen by the two hoods. He silently waved the children to the side. They all slowly went against one wall staring at him. This made the two Nobodies turn. Pulling out his gun his friend Luxord had so kindly acquired for him, he shot to without thought or hesitation. This drew attention however. Turning back to the hall he easily shot the three others that hand stepped into the hall to advantage. He left one alive, shooting that one in the leg. It was the woman.

"Bastard! You won't get away with this" the woman hissed. "I'm number twelve. You hear me? Twelve" Axel ignored her until he finished tying her to the chair.

"I don't care if your number one. Tell me where I can find the two you took from the bar. Two; boy and girl, one blonde and the other was black hair, ten years old."

"Twins you mean. Sold them off a while ago. Do you know how much a kid goes for these days?"

"Sold them where?"

"Forget about them. There just stupid kids. Their probably dead already anyway" Axel shot her gain, this time in the shoulder. She screamed in agony.

He left her for a moment to let her bleed. He took the kids upstairs before heading back alone again. Getting no answers for the girl he took her phone calling the last number dialed. Like the times before he got the boss.

"_Larxene have you finished already?"_

"Sorry but she'd not finishing nor will she ever be again"

"_You" _the man hissed. Seemed he was getting sick of the redhead. "_If you meddle in my affairs any father I'll see that those kids' hearts are ripped out."_

"I have nothing to loss Xemnas. If they're hurt or worse dead, I'm going to take everything from you. As you did me."

With that, he dropped the phone, leaving the man to listen as his woman screamed. He set it up so the place would blow in a few moments. Giving him enough time to carry the two unconscious kids out and lead the rest. They were across the street when the explosion went off. Axel holding out his phone at it did so. He handed it to the boy with black hair he'd followed.

"Don't lose it and stay here until they come"

They all nodded watching as he left.

888

"Hello Police Department" Zell heard nothing and pulled the phone from his ear to stare at it for a moment. "Hello?" he tried again.

Blonde man jumped and fell back in his seat when a loud bang went off in his ear. Beside him Squall jumped at his own desk. Both turned to stair at the phone with several others. Brunette reached over picking up the phone his partner had dropped.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"There's been an explosion at an old furniture store" some form across the department yelled.

"I think we just heard it" Zell muttered.

"_Mister told us to wait"_ small voice stated from the phone. "_Fires big and Hayner won't wake up"_

"We'll be right there kid" Squall informed snapping at someone to trace that call and make sure the furniture shop was the right place and to call him when they knew. He and Zell rushed off were several other officers.

Turned out to be the right place. Kid was even standing there with the phone still in hand as he sat holding his friend, who they soon found out was Hayner. It had been Axel form the description the kids gave them. All children were orphan runaways or reported missing months ago thought to be dead.

Boy with the phone was named Pence and he was an orphan. His friend was missing for the last four months from Twilight. Two girls were also reported missing; Olette from Twilight as well. Then there was Yuna who was just waking up. She stated she was from Radiant Garden.

"Who long were you here at the shop?" Zell asked softly.

"Just a day or two" she answered softly wrapped in a blanket. For whatever reason she was undressed, medics hadn't arrived yet to check her. But form what they could tell she wasn't hurt.

"Do you know where you were before here?"

"The hole."

"A hole?"

"We called it a hole; Me, Tidus and Wakka, Riku too along with the twins. They were new."

"Twins? Do they have names?" Zell asked, writing down all she said. She smiled softly and nodded.

"They were cute. Roxas was blonde with really curly hair and Xion had hair like the night time" she turned to Squall who was pale hearing her words. "Your eyes remind me of hers Mister Officer Sir."

"They were okay the last time you saw them? Alive?" Squall asked quickly his voice wavering a bit. She nodded slowly not understanding why the man was upset.

"Scared but we all are" she answered.

"Excuse me" the man stated as he stood and walked away. Zell watched sadly for a moment before turning back to the girl to finish up.

"Can you tell me anything about this place? The hole?"

"It dark and they only let us out for work and food. They said… they said if we're good we'll get to see our parents again. Riku always said it was a lie. Guess he was right" she finished fighting back tears.

"We'll find them okay" Zell promised. She nodded weakly looking back up at the man.

"That Office friend that just left, he was Xion's papa wasn't he?"

"Yes he was."

"She said her papa was a cop and would save her if her friend didn't."

"What friend?"

"They called him Axel."

"Why would they think he'd save them?"

"They said he was there when they were taken. That he tried to save them. And that if he was alive he'd save them, he'd come. They said something about a promise on a star."

Zell was puzzled by this but got nothing more from the girl as the medics came and took her away to get checked out. He did the only thing he could do. He went after his partner, Squall.

888

He wanted the man dead. He'd already caused him enough trouble. First Xaldin, then Lexaeus, now Larxene and a whole lab full of thousands of dollars in meth. He wanted the man to pay. He was going to make his suffer as he had. Those two brats meant so much to him then Xemnas would kill them for him. He'd pay for messing with the Organization of Nobodies.

"Marluxia get the kids. Take them to Vexen for… research"

"Sir" one hood cut in, about the same size as the pink haired man next to him. "May I speak freely for a moment?"

"Go ahead number seven."

"I think it unwise to press this man."

"Why would that be? Would you rather I kill you to vent my frustration instead of two meaningless children who we planned to kill anyway?"

"If this man is who I believe it is. Then killing these two will do nothing but add fuel to the fire."

"Oh? And who do you believe this man to be?"

"He's a Heartless"

"Then he's a Heartless and wouldn't give a shit."

"Correction to my words; he's what a Heartless should be."

"You're saying he's a Heartless with a heart?" the silver haired man asked amusedly. The other wasn't as happy.

"Superior I don't think you understand what-"

"Silence. I've heard you. If he's as you say he is, it still doesn't matter. We have our own heartless assassins"

Under his hood the man growled lowly. Foolish man didn't understand. He didn't fear anything but one thing. The beast that came from the flames of grief, hate and revenge; the wings that came from the will of a person that wanted to protect and save what they held dear. Let alone those things form an already dangerously trained killer. No. If those children died they sealed their own fates in hell. And they'd be burning long before they got there.

888

Marluxia did as told and fetch the two children. Two innocent kids had no idea what was about to happen to them. Girl even was asking if they were going to get to go home. Something in the boy's eyes told him he knew they weren't. Kid might have even known they were about to die a horrible death. The assassin wouldn't have doubted it.

Vexen was an older man, insane and loved to experiment. Not mortal beliefs or reason held him back. He'd rip the eyes out of a baby and ignore its cries as it took his last breath. Or dissect a man while he was still breathing, cutting one thing out after another seeing how long they lasted. Sick man that Marluxia never liked… His dream in life was to cut five-hundred people. Why Xemnas had such a man in employment was beyond him.

Sick freak looked far too happy to see the two kids in his care. Xion was first. He muttered something about her eyes. Guy had a fetish with eye. Girl however refused to let go of Roxas's hand, making the doctor unhappy. He hit the girl making her stumble back.

"Don't touch her!" the boy snapped, kicking the older man in the shin hard. Two tired to run but Vexen ordered Marluxia to stop them.

He did as ordered. Vexen was a higher number then himself after all. Xion and Roxas stared up at him pleadingly. They were scared and shaking, near tears. Vexen laughed at the two grabbing Xion by the arm and pulling her away. Roxas when to go after her but Marluxia grabbed his arm. Boy watched in terror screaming the girls name as the doctor put her under. The assassin too watched as the doctor started his work. The boy would soon be next.

888

Axel had one plan. Get Roxas and Xion out alive. If he was too late, his plan was to kill everyone. Simple as that. Living or getting himself out alive didn't matter. Never had. He had long lost his future of tomorrow. Those two children, his friends… they were the future. Including his own. If they were gone then he had no point. He wouldn't do it again. He'd lost the ones he loved most in the world. He couldn't do it again.

Stepping into the compound, no one stopped him as he walked right in. They were waiting for him. They'd expected him to show up at their door. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into. He stopped standing in a white room. In the middle was Xemnas, silver haired man from the club. To his right was the eye patched man and his left was a hooded man who held himself more dangerously then the pink haired man behind them did. Several other hoods stood around the room, but none of them were anything more then thugs. Not real threat other then their numbers and guns. Not all of them even had that.

"Where are the kids?" he asked bluntly and straight to the point.

"I had our doctor take care of them" Xemnas informed with a wicked grin. "Sadly however he's also a bit of a scientist. Always in for a good experiment not matter the cast. Life included" he stated throwing out a glass that slowly rolled to Axel's feet.

Redhead stared down at the large vile that was blood and held a heart. His heart dropped and stomach twisted. Slowly he fell to his knees, tears building in his eyes as he stared down at it. He was too late…

"Don't know what you were so worried about dude. Guys cryin' over spilt milk" the gunner said to his fellow hood on the other side of their boss. Gold eyes under the hood watched the redhead closely.

"It hasn't started yet" the cloaked man stated seriously.

Axel cried in grief for a short moment. He slowly got back on his feet his eyes locked on what was left. He lifted his head, last tear rolling down his face over his tattoos that lay under each eye on each cheek.

"You have nothing left" Xemnas pointed out. "Why you even did this from the start is illogical."

"They're my best friends" man laughed at Axel's statement.

"What will you do now? Your little friends are dead? You can be with them now unless you choose to join them in death."

"Best friends can be inseparable even when they're apart" Axel stated feeling the chain hanging down close to his heart under his black shirt. It held two promises on its chain. One to meet again and the other to never to forget the friendship shared.

"Doesn't matter. Your idiotic beliefs don't matter. Because you will soon be joining them in the afterlife."

"I have no tomorrow. But neither do you" Axel stated firmly.

Not a moment later it happened. Redhead snapped. Whole room broke out in a fight to the death. Lesser of the numbers fell quickly. Mostly the redhead used their own weapons against them. Pink haired man jumped in with a long blade making things hard for a moment. Two danced around each other. Battle of strengths and skill. Playing who was the best killer. Redhead clearly was the better man in more ways then one. Just when Axel was going to jump in to finish it they were cut short by the hood. Pink haired man gasped stopping short. Hooded man killed his own man, stabbing him in he back, letting him drop to the floor without pause. Marluxia never even saw it coming. Man stared up at the redhead from the floor, last thing he did as the light faded from his eyes and life came to an end. Axel couldn't help but think that it was almost as if there was something he wished he said.

"It's been along time Lea."

Axel's eyes widened. Head jerked up at the hooded man before him away from the corpse and his thoughts. Only one other person knew him by that name other then… Glaring coldly at the other more hate rose in his heart, more rage.

"Isa" he hissed.

"It's Saix now. As you are Axel it seems" he stated pulling back his hood. Blue hair was the same only longer. Eyes were gold and the scare from their last fight was crossed over his face.

"I'll kill you with the rest of them."

"You said that before. The killing part anyway."

Two charged; Saix with his claymore and Axel with two blades. Two fought with speed and skill like no other. Most couldn't even keep up with their movements. While they were busy Xemnas escaped. Xigbar left as well. Two didn't notice or even care, too lost in their own little world.

"Why is it that every person you get close to dies, Lea?"

"Because you kill them…"

"I didn't kill the last two. That was all Vexen's job" Saix informed, only fueling the fire.

Fire burning in his blood the fight went much as it had years before. Claymore thrown aside, Axel threw the blue haired man to the floor jumping atop of him, blades at the other's throat. But unlike before Axel no longer felt anything for the man. He was nothing more then an enemy. A traitor that had killed his family, taken everything from him, ruined his life.

"Why. Tell me why?"

"I never was good at sharing" Saix mused coolly. Axel glared at him. "I'm glad it's you. Always figured it would be."

Redhead didn't say a word. Now did the man under him say another. Those words were his last; along with everything else. It was short fight. Axel knew Isa had let him win. He'd always let him win. Isa was like a big brother to him. But Isa had long ago died and become man he know knew was named Saix. His flaw in the process was a split personality. One was the boy he grew up with, the other a psychopath killer that had taken his family away. But like he'd said, both shared the one trait. Neither liked to share.

"Good bye, brother" Axel whispered before moving on. Leaving the white room stained with blood and corpses.

…8∞8…

The Promise

…8∞8…

They'd found the place the girl Yuna had told them about. Sadly Xion and Roxas weren't there. The kids that were there had informed them that a pink haired man had taken them away. One boy named Riku worried them the most with his words.

"They took them to die."

Nearly all the police there stopped to stare at the boy who was being deadly serious. Kid couldn't be older then thirteen, if that. To say such a thing with confidence was… disturbing.

"Why would you say that?" Zell asked softly.

"Marluxia is a killer."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he had the same look my father had. And he was a killer too."

"Riku what's your father's name?" Irvine questioned, doing his best not to be crept out by the kid.

"Sephiroth."

Everyone paled. Looking at the kid with that man in mind he did look a lot like him. Sephiroth was a 1st rank SOLDIER. For a long time he was known as a hero. But two years ago he had a mental breakdown after losing his two best friends in combat. It ended with countless dead, along with the once hero.

"Riku, how'd you get here?"

"My brothers sold me. Said it was my fault Mother died" he informed uncaringly. "Roxas and Xion. I don't think Marluxia will kill Xion. He seemed to like her" boy said changing the subject back to the point.

"Why would you say that?"

"She wasn't scared of him and talked to him a lot. He looked at her nicer then the rest of u.s"

"But not Roxas?"

"No. Roxas was like me. He knew that if were we're taken away it wasn't to go home" Riku explained. "Xion thought she was going to get to go home though. Roxas never told her otherwise. But I could tell from his eyes he knew the truth too."

"Riku, do you have any idea where they could have gone?"

"Probably to the doctor. Larxene used to threaten us with it. When her knives weren't enough to scare us. Said if we were bad she'd send us to the doctor."

"Doctor?"

"He wears a white coat like doctors do. But I don't think he really is one. His eyes are crazy. Never looked at us right."

"You mean like Marluxia did?"

"No. Like… he made me feel like the frog in science before it gets cut open."

Police didn't like the sounds of that. Selphie wisely asked the boy to describe what the man looked like. They didn't need a sketch to know who he was talking about. Vexen Evens was a madman they all knew just by disruption. He already had over hundred dead by their count. And that was just what they knew of. They prayed Roxas and Xion hadn't been taken to the man; because if they had been, they be killed for sure.

888

Xigbar was waiting for him or eye patch rather. He was ready gun in hand, looking serious for once. They were in the parking garage and Axel could see Xemnas running to his car. He didn't have time for the gunner.

"Just leave and I won't kill you Red."

"I was dead the moment you took those kids" he stated before acting.

Shots filled the air from both sides. Axel was faster. Gunner fell to the ground, still alive but only able to watch as the redhead went after their boss. Xemnas was already driving away leaving Axel to do the only thing he could do. He shot out the man's tires. Expensive car crashed into another parked car. Redhead shot out the other three tires making sure the man couldn't drive off and leave. Walking forward he ignored the downed gunner completely. Reaching it, Axel stepped atop the car and stood on the room looking down, gun pointed at the small window. He pulled the trigger making Xemnas laugh.

"It's bullet proof glass fool."

Axel cocked his head to the said for a moment. Walking forward he slip onto the hood. Turning the windshield he knelt on the hood. Putting the gun point blank to the glass, he put both hands on the gun before pulling the trigger again.

"Try all you want fucker you aren't getting through it!" Xigbar snapped as he bleed out through the dozen bullet holes throughout his body.

Axel didn't listen. In fact he fired again and again. Fear rose on Xemnas face as the glass started to crack then finally break through a small hole. He stared at the redhead who stared blankly back.

"One left" redhead stated.

Xemnas went to run but he was too late. Axel pulled the trigger. Xigbar could only watch as bloods stained the windows. Standing the redhead walked away from the car reloading his gun with the last of his bullets. Enough to finish everything. He paused for a moment looking down noticing something he hadn't before. Gas was leaking from the two ruined cars behind him. Glancing back the redhead pulled something from his pocket. The down gunner's eyes widened when he saw it was a lighter. Axel flicked it open staring at the flames. Taking a few steps away from the puddle he threw the lighter forward idly. They were just barely far enough away not to be caught in the blast. The heat from the flames was intense and the garages emergency system turned on, water rained down on them.

"Your crazy bastard…"

Axel didn't say a thing as he stared down at the dieing man. He would let him bleed or wait for the fire to get to him. He was dead either way. No one could save him. Xigbar smirked as he saw something beyond the redhead. Using the last of the strength he had he lifted his gun and fired. It missed Axel by a long shot. But the redhead still reacted with instinct, giving the man on to the head. He job was done. They were all dead for what they'd done. Raising the gun to his own temple he was ready to end it for good.

Hearing something drop, Axel turned sharply gun raised. His arm fell, hand shaking when his eyes landed on the body cross the way. Eyes widened in shock before he blindly ran forward. Dropping his gun he fell to his knees beside the girl.

"Xion."

Her eyes opened blinking up at him. She was alive. Or for now, Xigbar had shot her… He hadn't missed Axel, because Axel never had been his target to began with… Pushing that thought aside, he took the girl in his arms and she smiled. His hand pressed down on the wound in her chest.

"You came" she said weakly.

"It's going to be okay. We'll get you home."

"Roxas" Axel stared at her blankly. They were both okay? How? Who's heart had that been then?

"Where is he?" she weakly lifted her arm and pointed to a parked ambulance across the way.

"He wasn't awake yet."

"We'll get him" Axel stated taking the girl in his arms.

"Axel, I need to do me a favor" Xion whispered. "Take care of Roxas. Don't let him be alone."

"Xion stop talking."

"Too late to… but you cant let... you can't let him be alone."

"He's not going to be alone Xion. You're always with him."

She smiled as they came up to the ambulance. He pulled the doors open to find Roxas wake and shaking . Blonde didn't need to know who'd opened the door to jump out and away from the body laying blood inside. Axel bare even acknowledge it as he turned to the boy. Roxas eyes widened in relief and hugged them both. Axel pushed him away.

"Don't I'm dirty."

"But…" Roxas words died when he saw that Xion was bleeding. "Xion" he gasped. Axel knelt so he could see her. She was fading quickly. Axel didn't think they were going to be able to save her at this point. She still smiled though, even as her life slowly slipped away.

"I have to say goodbye Roxas… see you again."

"Xion" the boy cried.

"I'm glad it got to meet you… Oh and of course Axel too. You're both my best friends... Never forget that's the truth" she said eyes slipping shut.

"No! Xion! Who else will I have ice cream with? Xion..." Roxas sobbed calling his friends name, shaking her gently so she'd wake. But she wouldn't. Nor would she ever again. Axel bit back tears at he took Roxas in his arms. Blonde hugged his friend and didn't let go.

They left hell behind then; never to look back, but never to forget. Three friends left together. They'd found each other again as promised. But sadly it was too late for them to be together ever again.

888

They got to the scene to find death everywhere. Every one of the organization members was dead. The body count was huge. And from what they could tell they hadn't been fighting each other. Or even another gang. Just one man did all of it. Vexen the doctor Riku had told them about had been found in the parking garage with his heart cut out. Xemnas and his right hand man were also found in the parking area. What was left of them anyway, Xemnas was nothing identifiable. Xigbar was only shot however. Ballistics showed that Vexen had been dead hours before they were killed; probably the only one in the mess not killed by the same man. Squall was dead inside. There was still no sight or word on his daughter or her best friend. They were gone.

Leaving the scene, Squall went to the bar. He couldn't work the case involving his kids kidnapping, it was against protocol. And his case on Xemnas was now done. Can't charge a dead man after all. It was late, passed four in the morning when he walked up to his friend's bar. He froze however when he found he wasn't alone. Before him in front of the bar stood one man, holding something in his arms. Taking another step forward the officer could make out what he saw in the dark. It helped also that the man turned to him.

"I'm sorry."

"Axel…"

"I was too late" redhead said as he looked down to the two in his arms.

"No…"

Redhead stepped forward letting Squall take Xion from him. Man didn't even try to stop the tears that came as he held his daughters body. Axel stood before setting Roxas down. Boy was very much awake. But Roxas was numb, his mind blank. Blonde watched as the strong man, Xion's father, fell to his knees sobbing as he held his daughter close.

"She's not ever going to wake up is she?"

"No" Axel answered the boy, who grabbed his bloody hand. Blood from the wound Marluxia had given him on his upper arm and was freely flowing down to his hand. He hadn't come out unscathed. His face was bleeding; he still had his bullet wound that had been reopened now and several other cuts and bruises all over his body.

"What's going…"

Voice died from the bar doors. Roxas turned to see his father and mother standing there. They ran forward hugging the boy, pulling him away from the redhead. Axel stepped back out of the way. Cloud was the first to realize Squall lose. They called the police as well. Redhead had expected as much. He wasn't getting out of this one.

"Axel."

Redhead looked up from the ground to see Tifa staring at him, holding Roxas close. Woman never had liked him he figured. Now she had even more of a reason not to.

"Thank you" Cloud said what his wife couldn't. He nodded to them without a word. His gaze shifted to Xion.

He closed his eyes to stop the tears and emotions. Again he'd lost someone dear. Again it had been someone far too young. Someone that had so much life left and a future. Taking a sharp breath, it took everything he had not to breakdown. If he'd just killed Xigbar sooner or… he stopped that thought. He knew where those thoughts led. He couldn't change the past. He could only look to the future. That future was now in Roxas. Opening his eyes he looked over to the boy.

"Can I ask a favor?" redhead asked, being the first time he'd spoken since the Strife's have come out.

"Anything" Cloud answered before the others could.

"Can we have ice cream one last time?" he asked voice wavering.

Parents were a bit shocked by the statement. Such a simple request. Seeing everything he'd done they'd agreed. Tifa stayed with Squall who had taken Xion inside. Cloud followed Axel and his son as they went to the redheads shop. The two walked hand in hand the whole way, not saying a word.

Once at the shop and inside, Axel lifted the boy onto the counter before going back and getting them both a sea salt ice cream. He handed it to the boy after opening it. Roxas stared at it for a long moment before smiling sadly and eating it. Axel sat beside him on the counter as they stared out at the station. Station over looked most of the town and the horizon, from how the vendor was set they had the perfect view of the sunrise. And the sun was rising. It was a new day and the two sat watching it. Cloud didn't say a word as they did so. Both were dirty and tired, obviously been through an ordeal.

Finishing their treats Axel walked with them back to the bar. Again the two were hand in hand. They weren't a block away from '7th Heaven' and they could hear the sirens and cops. Roxas stopped staring at the cars that had gathered up the road in front of his house. Boy squeezed Axel's hand.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Axel's going to jail isn't he?"

"… Yes."

"But he was saving us."

"I still did things I shouldn't have" Axel informed, making Roxas turn to him. "You're going to have to do things one your own for awhile."

"But…"

Axel cut him off with a smile. Roxas's eyes widened, it was the first time he'd ever smiled. Redhead knelt in front the man and took the chain from his neck. Roxas brightened at the sight of the Wayfinder. But his eyes paused on the other charm. Axel took the star from the chain before clipping it around Roxas's neck.

"I want you to have that. It's my good luck charm" Axel informed, Roxas had rose to the 'x' like charm that reminded him of the ninja stars his aunt Yuffie had.

"Really?"

"Yeah. My little brother gave it to me a long time ago. So you promise to take care of it okay?"

"Your little brother?" Axel nodded as he felt tears come to his eyes yet again.

"He… he was a lot like you. His name was Ven" he informed with a weak smile. "Roxas can… can I hug you, just once?"

Roxas stared at the man for a moment. Cloud didn't protest it; he would leave it up to his son. The boy said yes by raising his arms out at the redhead. Axel breath caught before he leaned forward pulling the boy into a hug.

"Axel, are you crying?" Roxas asked softly.

The boy didn't understand. Yes the man was crying. He broke down as he held the blonde in his arms. Axel forces back his tears as he pulls away. He smiles genuinely at the boy as he stands. Turning back to the bar he steps forward to turn himself in.

"Axel" Cloud calls. Redhead glances back. "You don't have to go back there."

"What?" redhead near gasped.

"Roxas and I…" man looked down at his son, "Just go."

"Why…?"

"After everything you've done. Least I can do is turn a blind eye this once."

Axel stared at the man for a long moment before looking down at Roxas. Boy looked up at him for a moment before pulling something from his pocket holding it up. It was his own Wayfinder. Axel smiled as this looking down at his own that was still in his hand.

"Promise" the boy stated. "Promise we'll meet again."

"Promise, in the next life" Axel agreed. Roxas smiled.

"I'll be waiting."

That was the last time Cloud or anyone ever saw Axel Inferno Kaze again. And like he come, he vanished into the shadows. The man from nowhere returned to nothing. His apartment was empty and his shop stayed closed until it was bought years later. Police themselves never really looked hard for him. After all he'd taken down a gang they'd been working years to do. It was a favor and blessing to have them gone.

Xion's death however hit them hard. Squall quit his job on the force, changed his name to Leon and after a few years of helping Zack and Cloud with their deliveries he bought Axel's old shop. He and his wife fixed it up and ran it these days. They'd also adopted a boy, Riku, from the case. He'd ended up being the only child without family or someone else to take him in. He was a good kid and easily fell into place within their family. He'd become good friends with Zack's son Sora and Roxas too. Roxas grew, lived life and made friends. The trauma he endured never held him back. Though it did change him, like it would anyone, but he still moved forward.

Xion was never forgotten however. Roxas carried her and his own Wayfinder everyday in hopes that he'd see his friend and savior again someday. The necklace given to him never left his neck and nearly everyday he'd eat ice cream and watch the sunset. Never again did his family judge a person by their looks. Nor did Roxas ever not believe that he should stop waiting. Man had risked his life for them after only knowing them for three hundred fifty-eight an half days. Boy knew one day Axel would find him again. He would keep his promise. A promise to meet in the next life, that they'd started now.

888

…8∞8…

The End

…8∞8…

888

_Eight years later… _

"Roxas you're going to be late!"

"I know, I know!" the blonde snapped as he grabbed his things and rushed out the door.

It was his first day of college at Radiant Garden, away from Twilight Town where he'd grown up. Good thing him and his cousin Sora had ended up as roommates or he'd been sleeping in. Roxas was not a morning person. Sora on the other had seemed to have energy all day round. Running through the streets he rushed to the train station. He wasn't going to be late for his first day! Turning a corner sharply he didn't have time to stop himself form running to the body that had suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Shit" he cursed as he fell hard to the ground.

"Yo watch it" the other shot.

That voice… Roxas looked up sharply. Redhead was getting to his feet, brushing off his black clothes. For a guy in slacks and an unbuttoned suit jacket he was rather messy. His white untucked and partly unbuttoned dress shirt and had only three buttons in the middle done, leaving his stomach showing and his collarbones. He was tall with a lanky frame and his long hair was pulled into a ponytail with red spikes shot on top. Man turned to him and pause, Roxas frowned. Blue eyes not green. Meaning it wasn't who he'd hope it was.

"Sorry" blonde muttered as he got to his feet grabbing his bag.

"It's cool, just watch it next time kid."

"I'm not a kid. I'm eighteen."

"Feisty, much? Gesh" redhead shot rubbing the back of his neck. "Can very well call you much else seeing as I don't gotta name."

"Reno" a deep voice snapped. Two turned to a bold man that stood impatiently waiting. He was dressed the same way as the redhead, Reno, was. Only neater kept and had a tie. Way more professional looking.

"Yo, I'm coming Rude" man agreed with a say.

"We have a job to do. And don't go saying it's impossible."

"There's no mission that's impossible for the... Turks. Yeah, yeah" redhead muttered walking over to the other man. Reno stopped looking back at the blonde. "Hey kid!"

"I'm not kid! It's Roxas" the teen snapped without even thinking. As he did though he realized it was stupid to tell a complete stranger his name. The man smirked at him and all Roxas could think about then was his old friend.

"Names Reno. Nice to meet ya'. Maybe we'll run into each other again sometime."

"Doubt it" blonde snorted turning away. He was late after all. So he forgot the man as he went back to his running.

Reno stood watching the boy go with a smile. His partner called him again and he turned away. Stuffing his hands in his pockets the redhead walked beside the bold man.

"What was that about?"

"What was what?" Reno asked in fake innocents.

"Taking to a civilian isn't like you" redhead smirked.

"Oh he just reminded me of someone is all."

"Who would that be?"

"Someone I made a promise to."

888

Work sucked. But it was a necessary evil. Roxas could have had a worse job after all. He luckily had gotten a job for an old man named Scrooge at the ice cream shop. It brought back memories. And he knew what to do seeing as he used to work summers at Leon's shop that once had been Axel's. This shop was far bigger though.

"Well, well look who it is."

Roxas froze and turned to see the redhead he'd run into a few days before. Man was smirking at him as he stood on the other side of the counter. The blonde couldn't believe it. What the hell was he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" man's smirk fell and his head cocked to the side.

"I was plannin' on some ice cream. Why else do people come here?"

"Ah… right" man laughed at him for a moment.

"I'll take a sea salt please."

"Sea salt?"

"Ya' don't have it?"

Roxas shook his head dumbly fetching what the man had asked for. Reno went to take it from him but Roxas pulled it away.

"Money."

"What you think I'm not gonna pay of it?" the man teased as he pulled out what he owed.

"Lesson a friend of mine taught me. Never give a person their ice cream until after they pay."

"Sounds like a smart guy" Roxas shrugged taking the money before handing the man is treat.

Man stayed, taking a seat at one of the tables set out in the shop's little lobby. Redhead stared out the window as he munched happily on the neon blue ice cream. Roxas could only stare at the man. He really looked a lot like Axel. Or the memory he had of him. Didn't act like him much though. Axel never spoke much or smiled a lot. This guy had been smirking for most of the time he'd met him.

Blonde didn't notice the man had caught him staring. Good thing the place was dead too or Reno wouldn't have gotten away with this next part. Or rather he wasn't rude enough to ask personal question with a much of strangers listening to them. Nor would he have teased the kid but they were alone and he couldn't help but take the opportunity.

"Yo, if you don't stop staring I'm going to take it you like me" Roxas flushed at the statement.

"Don't flatter yourself" teen snorted.

"Oh?" redhead questioned resting his chin in his palm. "Then do explain why you've been watchin' me since I sat down."

'_Crap he noticed_' Roxas thought to himself.

"Well?" Reno asked again. Seeing that the guy wasn't going to let it go, the blonde told him the truth. He had nothing to hide.

"You remind me of someone."

"Really now? Who would that be?"

"An old friend" Roxas stated smiling at the memory before getting back to work.

Boy started to sweep having nothing much else to do seeing as he cleaned the counter just before the redhead had come. It was a slow time of the day. Reno stood going on his way. He paused momentarily at the door glancing back at the blonde.

"See ya' Roxas. Good to see you doin' so well in this life."

Blonde stopped dead at that statement. He turned sharply but the redhead was gone. All he was meant by was the chime of the bell above the door. Heart swelled in his chest.

"Axel…" he whispered breathlessly. Dropping the broom he ran out of the shop not thinking about his job or the consequences. "Axel!" he called once out of the shop looking up and down the streets. It was dead. No one was in sight.

Unable to do anything else Roxas returned to his job. Rest of the night passed in a blur. At the end of the night he closed up and headed back to the dorms where Sora would be waiting. Halfway home he got another run in. It wasn't Reno, Axel, or whoever the redhead was. No, it was the bold man with him the day at the station. He was the exact same, sunglasses still on and all.

"You knew him didn't you?" the man asked as Roxas stopped to stare at him.

"Huh?"

"Reno told me you reminded him of someone he made a promise to" man stated.

"Reno… I don't know a Reno. But I did know a man named Axel once. He was my best friend" Roxas stated his hand rising to the charm around his neck.

"Reno Flynn is a man that not even I know. After eight years one would think a man would know their partner. But he gets the job done."

"Reno Flynn?"

"We're Turks. Do you know what that is?" Roxas nodded. Turks were body guards. They were the best of the best trained by Shinra like those in SOLDIER were.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because he's my partner, if I know his past or not."

"Okay I get that but still…"

"He likes you. He doesn't like anyone. It's good to see him act beyond today."

"I'm still not getting it" Roxas confessed the man nodded to him.

"To be expected" Rude stated before going on his way.

"Wait!" Roxas called out. The man paused turning back to him. "Reno, where is he now?"

"I won't know. He always disappears around sundown and doesn't return until after midnight" he informed. "Been that way for the last eight years."

"Can I see him?"

"I'll be sure he finds you" man ensured.

"Thanks."

"No thank you."

888

Roxas spent a long time waiting. Waiting for Axel, now he was waiting for Reno as well. Who he wasn't completely sure was Axel. He thought it was. The statement he said as he left that day… Only Axel would tell him something like that. But he hadn't seen Reno or Rude again since that day. Months went by, college classes, work and friends; life kept him busy. And like time always does, it kept flowing at his own pace. Day after day passed and the blonde waited.

It was cold winter day and he was on his way home one night from class. It was nearly dark, sun already setting. He paused to stare for a moment as the light and colors cut through the clear cold winder sky. Lost in it he didn't hear the other come up behind him.

"Hey, Roxas. Bet you don't know why the sun sets red."

"…" Roxas paused and didn't dare turn or speak. He didn't want to look and see nothing. He didn't want this to just be his imagination. When the other didn't get a reply they answered it for him. Blonde could hear the small smile in his voice.

"You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest" the other informed smugly. Without even thinking Roxas turned punching the other playfully in the arm.

"Like I asked, know-it-all."

He stared at the redhead for a moment. It was Reno, but his eyes were green and blue. And the tattoos he remembered Axel having as a kid were on his face, along with the red ones Reno had on his temples. Reno and Axel were one man after all.

"You remember me after all then" redhead stated. "Figured you forget."

"Axel…" man smiled at the blonde turning back to the sunset.

"Now what's a name I haven't heard in a while."

"Where have you been?"

"Just about everywhere."

"Are you… are you going to leave again?"

"Well… I don't remember being fired. So probably."

"I didn't mean for work."

"If I have to" he confessed.

"We're… still best friends right?"

"You and Xion are the only friends I have. Well I guess I have Rude now too. But he's more of a partner ya'know?"

"Xion…" older frown at this.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"No it's okay" Roxas stated pulling two stars from his pocket. Two Wayfinders, "I always have her with me."

Redhead smiled at the charms pulling out his own. The old Wayfinder in the redhead's hand proved without a doubt who he was. Roxas smiled turning back to the man. Looking him over he wasn't dress in his Turk outfit. No he had a pair of black jeans on and a worn old green coat along with a yellowed checkered scarf. Roxas himself stood in his black and white jacket that was checked and jeans. Both wore worn old sneaker that soaked with snow.

"You eat yet?" redhead asked.

"I was just heading back to."

"Great. Who about I treat you to something then. If you want to that is."

"Sounds good" he agreed. "Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"After food let's get some ice cream" man smiled at this.

"Lets."

…8∞8…

888

888

**[End]**

**Credits:**

Written by Writer; aka Jo. Written from October 16, 2011 to October 17, 2011.

Edited May 25, 2012

Word count – 18,441 Pages – 36

Cast/Roles Based off the Movie

Axel...as Cha Tae-sik

Xion & Roxas...as So-mi

Xemnas...as Man-seok & Jong-seok

Marluxia...as Ramrowan

Squall(Leon)...as Detective No

Again; 'The Man from Nowhere' was directed and written by Lee Jeong-beom.

© Square Enix for Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. And Disney for the bit they own in it.

888

888

**[AUTHER NOTE & ANSWERS]**

As for the question; 'who was Axel's eyes blue as Reno?' Easy; contacts. His eyes are in fact green (right eye) and blue (left eye). He's always been wearing at least one contact through out. Fun huh?

Story plays out in Twilight Town. The gang's stronghold whoever would be like World That Never Was. Epilogue is with them in Radiant Garden. Main story, or rather the time of the kidnapping, is over the span of about a week. I didn't really describe that well while writing. Sorry of the poorly written details.

Also I was asked about Marluxia's role. He was an assassin that got attached to Xion. He saved her and Roxas by killing Vexen. It was his heart that was cut out and given to Xemnas. Thus that was the thing he didn't say. His last thoughts before he died. His role was about the only editing I did. And even that was minor.

Took me two days to write this, it's a little rushed I know. But anyway I hope you all enjoyed it. Try reading it while listening to the song Dear by Mad Soul Child from the movie. I listen to it a few times while working on this. Beautiful song, but a little sad.

Thanks for reading. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

If you think there's something else I should fix, send me a message please. I'm open for ideas.

**[Found In Chapter 'The Promise']**

**And as thanks for reading, here's a link to a pic I drew for this fanfic. http:/ animem00n. deviantart. com/art/The-Man-From-Nowhere-264034135 (Remove Spaces)**

**It's on my DA account so just take away spaces. If that don't work go to my pro and under the writer corner you'll find a link to my page. You can find it easily form there.**

**[…8∞8…]**

**[…8∞8…]**


End file.
